Beauty Meets Beast
by InuKaglover815
Summary: Based off of my favorite off all the Disney movies, Beauty and the Beast. but with a bunch of changes.
1. Foxfire!

Beauty meets Beast

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the ONLY disclaimer you're getting so listen up! The only characters I own are the ones I personally created. None of the Inuyasha character's are mine, nor is the setting. Nor do I own the plot to Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters or settings.

Chapter One: Foxfire!

The final battle was over. Naraku had been defeated but the jewel was yet again shattered. Kagome had been forced to shoot it with an arrow to prevent Naraku from using it. Now, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou were getting ready to head back to Kaede's village to meet back up with Miroku and Sango. After the final battle, Miroku and Sango had stayed in the village to enjoy being newlyweds and get settled into their new house. In the meantime, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou had decided to go and take care of a demon in a neighboring village that had been slaughtering villagers and killing their livestock and crops.

The demon had been relatively easy to take care of so now the group was ready to head home and take a much needed break. They traveled slowly so that Miroku and Sango could have more time to themselves before they got back. When they stopped for the night in a small clearing near a small hot spring, Inuyasha went to hunt their dinner while Kagome went for firewood and water. Taking advantage of his time alone, Shippou walked to the edge of the clearing to practice his foxfire on the trees there.

"Foxfire!" Shippou yelled as he threw the fire at a nearby tree. 'Dang,' he thought when the fire barely singed the tree, 'I have to get this down before we have our next battle! Kagome might need me!' He tried again, but the same thing happened. His foxfire merely singed the wood before it dissipated. Sighing in frustration, Shippou let loose yet another blast of foxfire, but something went wrong. This time, the foxfire missed the tree and went flying through the forest. He didn't have to see where it went to know where it landed because a vicious snarl rang through his ears. Shrieking in fear, he quickly hid as whatever he hit came tearing through the trees at breakneck speeds. Peeking out from his hiding spot he cried out when he saw who it was.

"You DARE hit this Sesshoumaru with your lame attack!" Crying out again, Shippou turned and ran, but Sesshoumaru was in front of him in an instant, blocking his path. "Now you die!" he said, raising his claws to end the pitiful kitsune pup before him, but as he did he watched as his brother's wench came running through the trees and wrapped her petite body around the kit to protect him.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru," she begged, "take me instead! I'll do anything that you want! Just please, don't hurt Shippou!"

Sesshoumaru slowly lowered his claws and thought for a moment. On one hand, he didn't need another human following him, but on the other hand he did have that little thing to take care of. And Rin was beginning to ask about human women, a subject he was less than informed about. "You give your life to this Sesshoumaru?" he asked her coldly, watching as she lifted her head to look at him for a moment before she looked back down.

"Yes," she said softly, still clutching Shippou to her chest.

"Very well," he snarled icily, "this Sesshoumaru accepts your offer!" He then picked her up and unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder, ignoring the kit's pleas for him to reconsider. Taking off in the direction of his forest, he ignored her tears and continued to speed her away from everything and everyone she knew and loved. 'What am I going to do with her?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he flew over the forest towards his fortress. 'I can't just throw her into the dungeon, it would upset Rin. Plus if she is going to be teaching Rin, she will have to be available at all times to help Rin. Which means Rin may have to seek her out at times, and I do NOT want Rin going in the dungeon! No, she will have to have her own room.' He turned towards the sun and sighed, 'it's almost sundown.' He sighed again and sped up, not wanting to risk getting home after sunset. When they got to the fortress Sesshoumaru unceremoniously dropped her onto the floor. "Jaken will show you to your room," he said icily, before jumping up to a balcony high above Kagome's head.

As she waited for Jaken, Kagome took in her surroundings. She in was a beautiful courtyard. Sakura trees were everywhere, as well as Japanese Maples and Dogwoods. Various flowers covered most of the elegant courtyard, giving it a warm, welcoming feeling that clashed with the cold, intimidating aura of the fortress itself. On one side of the courtyard there was a pond with several benches surrounding it and there was a little bridge that went across the pond. She couldn't help but smile when she saw two youkai children playing under the eaves of a particularly large Sakura tree. But her attention was soon brought back to the front door where the lumpy green toad known as Jaken stood, clearly annoyed with his master for making him do this.

As soon as she turned to look at him he turned and went back into the house. Kagome followed close behind him as he led her down many exquisite hallways before he finally came to a stop in front of a door, which to Kagome looked exactly like every other door they had passed. He turned to Kagome and said, "This is your room _human_. You are to stay here until someone comes to get you." With that said he turned and scurried off down the hall. Sighing softly to herself, Kagome entered the room to find that Sesshoumaru had put her in one of the fanciest rooms she had ever seen, at least in this time period. She had figured that he would have put her in the dungeon or something, anything but what where he'd actually put her.

The room was absolutely amazing. A large bed sat in the far right corner of the room, with a small bedside table next to it for storage. Opposite from the bed on the left side of the room were 2 glass doors, with blue drapes to keep out the sun that had been opened up to reveal a small balcony. On the far wall next to the balcony, there was a comfy looking chair that also had a small table next to it. Two shelves hung on the wall on either side of the door she had just entered, displaying various artifacts and swords. The walls were a deep red and were covered with intricate tapestries and paintings. The floor was made of a deep cherry maple wood and had been polished so that there was a sort of glow to it.

Deciding to go to bed Kagome walked over to the bed and was surprised to find that the dark blue comforter and sheets were made of pure silk. She sighed and stripped down to her bra and underwear before she slid slowly into the soft bed. She was asleep almost instantly, escaping to the sanctuary of her dreams.

0000000000000  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" Shippou screamed as he ran through the woods in search of the hanyou that was now his only hope of once again seeing Kagome.

"What runt," Inuyasha said, growling when the kitsune slammed into him.

"HE TOOK KAGOME!" he shrieked, grabbing onto Inuyasha's haori and sobbing loudly.

"Who took Kagome?" Inuyasha said, trying to contain his anger so he wouldn't further frighten the pup.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha snarled, taking back off towards the camp to see if Shippou was indeed telling the truth.

000000000000000

"Jaken,"

"Yes milord?" Jaken replied, walking slowly into his master's office.

"Go and inform the wench that she is to join me in an hour for dinner." Sesshoumaru replied, not even looking up from the papers in front of him. Jaken nodded and moved to leave but Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him, "And make sure she is appropriately dressed."

"Yes milord," said Jaken, "I'll send Aerin to take care of it." The only reply Jaken got was a simple 'hnnn' so he quickly left the room and walked across the castle grounds to Aerin's room. "Aerin!" he squawked, banging loudly on the door to get her attention, "Aerin get out here!"

The door soon opened and a young inuyoukai leaned against the doorframe and yawned, "What do you want Jaken? Hurry up and spit it out so I can go back to sleep."

Jaken huffed and puffed out his chest in an attempt to look important, it didn't work, "I have been given orders by Lord Sesshoumaru to appoint someone to make sure that wench acts and dresses appropriately. And I chose you." He didn't wait for her response before he turned and walked down the hall.

'What is going on here?' Aerin thought to herself as she followed Jaken. 'And who is Jaken talking about, there's no one staying at the castle that needs to be told how to dress and act…what did I miss during my nap?' She continued to ponder it until a strange scent caught her nose, 'A human, and it's not Rin. Why is there another human in the castle?' Deciding that it couldn't hurt to ask the annoying imp what was going on she sighed, "Jaken, what is going on? Who are you talking about?" When the imp remained silent Aerin growled, "I swear if you don't tell me what is going on right now then I will rip that pathetic head from your pathetic body."

Jaken visibly stiffened and turned to look at her, "About half an hour ago the Lord came home with a human. I don't know why she is here, I was just told to find someone to ensure she behaves."

"I guess that will do for now," Aerin huffed. She continued to grumble to herself as she followed Jaken to who knows where.

"This is her room," Jaken said suddenly, "you are to get her ready to eat supper with Lord Sesshoumaru in an hour." This said, the toad left, grumbling to himself along the way.

'Why does this always happen to me?' Aerin thought as she knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes and when there was no answer she opened it and went it. She sighed when she saw the girl asleep. 'Well,' she thought as she made her way over to the bed, 'let's get this over with.' She reached out and gently shook the girl in an attempt to wake her, "Girl, wake up."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around before backing away from the demon in front of her. "Who are you?" She quickly looked over the demon, trying to figure out how much trouble she was in. She had long black hair that had a slight red tint to it and the darkest blue eyes Kagome had ever seen. Her elfin ears were pierced twice at the bottom and once at the top. She didn't have any demonic marking as far as she could tell and she wore a simple dark green robe.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," Aerin said, smiling to enforce her point. "My name is Aerin and I've been given orders to…what was it Jaken said? Oh yes, I remember now. I am to make sure you 'act and dress properly.'" She smiled again and held her hand out to help Kagome up, "So what's your name?"

"K-Kagome," she whispered.

"Well Kagome," she said, sighing when Kagome backed away from her hand, "I assure you I won't hurt you. I have no problem with humans. You do have to get up though, Lord Sesshoumaru said you were to eat dinner with him and it would not be wise to anger him."

Kagome hesitantly took Aerin's hand and let her pull her upright. "I don't want to see him. I just want to go home."

"I know how you feel," Aerin said as she walked across the room to a door Kagome hadn't noticed before. "I was brought here as a small child and all I wanted to do from the moment I got here until about 2 years later was go home. But the fortress grows on you. And the people here are nice for the most part. And you don't have to worry about the ones that aren't nice." She laughed when she saw the 'yeah right' look on Kagome's face, "I'm serious! Don't worry. They won't say anything to you for fear of what Sesshoumaru will do to them if they do."

Aerin continued to talk about this and that as she looked through what Kagome now knew was the closet. She would periodically hold a kimono up to Kagome before shrugging, shaking her head, or nodding. Then she would put it back and pull another one out until Kagome was sure they had every kimono known to mankind. "I think this one will do," she said finally, pulling out a red strapless kimono with a sheer black outer robe.

"I can't wear that!" Kagome said shocked, "And besides, I already told you that I'm not going."

"Yes you can and you will! I don't even want to think about what Lord Sesshoumaru would do if don't go! Now, go put it on!"

She handed the kimono to Kagome who just sighed, "Why did I have to come here?"

"I have been wondering that myself."

She sighed again as she slipped out of her uniform and into the kimono, "I did it to save a friend of mine." Aerin looked and her and motioned for her to continue. "He's a little kitsune kid. He was practicing his foxfire after our group had set up camp for the night. I'm not sure exactly what happened but I think he accidentally hit Sesshoumaru. So I made a deal with him that if he would let Shippou go then I would do anything he wanted."

"Why all that for a kitsune?"

"I think of him as a son."

"Oh," Aerin said, helping Kagome tie the obi, "I see." She smoothed out the dress, smiling at how wonderful it looked. "Well, I think that will about do it. Now we just need to fix your hair."

000000000000000000

"Do I really have to do this?" Kagome whined as they walked down yet another hall towards the dining room.

"Yes, you do and stop asking me. You really are making too big a deal out of this. If Lord Sesshoumaru had any intention to hurt you he would have already done it. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say, you're a demon. Not to mention I'm a friend of Inuyasha's and I have assisted Inuyasha in his attempts to kill Sesshoumaru on more than one occasion."

Aerin sighed and stopped in front of 2 large oak doors that Kagome assumed led to the dining room. "That may be, but you are still not in any danger, unless you upset the Lord that is."

"How comforting," Kagome mumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Now go!" Aerin said as she pushed Kagome into the dining room.

A.N. I hope you liked the first chapter. I am basing this fic off of Beauty and the Beast, because it is my favorite of all the Disney movies, but it won't be exactly the same. I only intend to have a few similarities and then the rest will be different.

to see Kagome's kimono go to this site http://i10. 


	2. Dinner Anyone?

Beauty Meets Beast

**KaminokoDaughters** Now you're confusing me. XD

Chapter 2: Dinner Anyone?

Kagome slowly walked into the dining room. Sesshoumaru was already there, sitting at the opposite end of the table. Slowly she walked down the length of the table to where he sat, taking in her surroundings as she went. But she didn't do a very good job, because all she was able to take in was the table itself and the floor of course. 'Great,' she thought as she looked around the table, 'the only other place to sit is next to him. He could've chosen any of the other _zillions_ of seats. But _nooooo_! He has to go and pick the seat right next to him! Ok, I might have exaggerated the number of seats a _little_…but COME ON! Can't Rin eat with us or SOMETHING! Anything so I don't have to be by myself with his highness the Lord of Iciness!' She sat down next to him quietly, being sure to keep her inner fear and anger from showing in her scent, and waited for him to say something.

But he didn't say anything. They just sat there until a few minutes later 2 servants came out with their food. The servants put their food in front of them and then left as silently as they had entered. But even after they left she didn't move to touch her food. She simply sat there, trying to look invisible.

"You can eat or not eat; I do not care," he said, making her jump at the sound of his cool voice, "but if you don't eat with me know that you will not eat at all." He continued to eat calmly giving no evidence that he had even spoken at all.

'I guess I'd better eat,' Kagome thought, picking up her chopsticks. She slowly ate, being careful not to look at Sesshoumaru even though she wanted to. She did chance a look at his food and immediately she noticed that his food was different. She couldn't tell what his food was, but hers was plain oden like she ate at home. It didn't make any sense, why was her food different? Then it hit her, Kouga had always said that demon tastes were very different from human tastes.

'But why would he care if I liked the food or not?' she thought, as she finished her food. But she didn't have long to think about it before Sesshoumaru's icy voice once more swept over the room.

"Kaliegha," he said blandly, waiting until the young inuyoukai entered the room before he continued. "Take the miko back to her room and send Rin to my study." Kaliegha nodded and motioned for Kagome to follow her. Once they were out in the hallway the young demoness stopped to look Kagome over.

"So you are Kagome," she said, smiling at the girl warmly when she noticed how tense the young time traveling miko from the future. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I don't have a problem with humans. In fact most of the youkai who live in the castle do not have problems with humans. And the ones that do will simply avoid you so that they won't do something stupid and anger Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome relaxed a little, but remained silent as they walked to back to her room. She did however take a chance to observe the beautiful demoness in front of her. She was slightly taller than Kagome and her midnight blue hair was spiked out at the ends making it look even shorter than it already was. Kagome doubted that any of the strands was longer than a few inches. She had 2 purple jagged lines on her collarbone for demonic markings and he also had a small jagged purple line on each of her ears. Her kimono was simple in design, the deep reds and oranges complementing her hair and markings perfectly. They were blended together in an abstract pattern that made Kagome's eyes wonder how it was ever conceived in this time period.

"Um," she mumbled, so quietly that Kaliegha almost missed it.

"Yes,"

"Can I….take a bath?" Kagome asked her softly, being careful not to look her in the eye.

"Of course you can!" Kaliegha said as she opened the doors to Kagome's room. "You are not a prisoner here. Your bathroom is one the other side of your closet."

"Ok, thank you."

Kaliegha nodded and smiled warmly at her once more before turning to leave. "Oh one more thing, if you need anything my room is at the end of the hall. And Aerin should be coming up to check on you later. Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight,"

00000000000000000000000000000

"I am going after him!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to wards Kaede's hut. "How dare Sesshoumaru take her! Miroku, Sango! Are you coming?! Shippou, stay here in case she comes back."

"We're here Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he finished loading up on sacred sutras and seals.

Sango also looked at him and mounted Kirara. "Let's go!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sighed as she slid into the tub, her mind a mass of reeling, non-connective thoughts. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Why did Sesshoumaru bring her here? She had thought that he would simply kill her, but he had brought her here instead. And she wasn't even being held in the dungeons.

She continued to ponder this as she soaked in the large tub. It actually looked more like a small swimming pool in Kagome's eyes instead of a tub. The tub was 6ft by 6ft in area and about 1.5 feet deep at one end and the floor sloped gradually to 2.5 feet at the opposite end. The rest of the bathroom was equally amazing. The walls were painted an exquisite deep green to complement to maple wood of the floors. There was a sink on the opposite side of the room from the tub that looked like it was from the modern era, but Kagome knew it was much simpler in design. There a few chairs placed randomly in the room, which Kagome could only assume were for a lady's servants to sit in unless they were needed by their lady while she was bathing. The counters were made of marble and there were shelves lining the walls that were filled with bottles of various lotions and oils as well as something that looked to Kagome to be similar to bath bubble solution. She couldn't figure out how the plumbing was accomplished. Because they clearing had running water….she just didn't know how they did. The only thing the bathroom was missing was a modern day toilet…….

A soft knock on the door caused Kagome to jump. A soft, "Who is it?" escaping her lips. She sunk farther down into the water as the door slowly opened and Aerin stuck her head in.

"How are you doing?" She asked her, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"I'm scared," Kagome replied pulling her knees to her chest and then resting her head on her knees.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Aerin said, smiling warmly at her, "as I have told you before, if Sesshoumaru wanted to harm you he would have simply killed you in the woods and would not have bothered bringing you here."

"But what purpose was there in bringing me here?"

"I'm afraid only Sesshoumaru knows that. And he's not one for talking."

"I know. Although, even if he was I don't think I would talk to him much. I'm too scared."

Aerin laughed, "I think you and me are going to become great friends."

Kagome managed a small smile in return, "I'd like that."

"Well, I am going to go to bed. If you need anything come and get me, otherwise I bid you goodnight Kagome. Don't stay up too late."

"Night,"

000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome," Aerin said as she walked out onto the balcony next to Kagome, "You can't stay up here in your room forever."

"Yes I can. And besides I don't stay up here all the time."

"Coming down to eat with Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't count. Now come on, at least go out into the gardens. It'll do you some good."

"I guess, since you insist." It had been 5 days since Kagome's arrival. In that time, she had left only to eat which, unfortunately, was always with Sesshoumaru. But she had grown much closer to Aerin in that time. The inu demoness had spent many hours in Kagome's room simply talking with her about her life and Kagome's life. They also talked about the differences in humans and demons. They learned much for each other, Kagome even going as far as to tell Aerin a little about the future.

"So, I'm still confused as to how you came to be friends with the Lord's brother," Aerin said as they walked down to the gardens.

"Well, I found him sealed to a tree in Inuyasha Forest, and I released him. To make a long story short, I goofed when shooting an arrow and I shattered the sacred jewel." Aerin gasped and Kagome knew she was thinking, 'that was you.' "Anyway, since then I have been helping Inuyasha to complete the jewel. It was the only logical option since was my fault to begin with plus I can sense the shards. Inuyasha traveled with me to keep an eye on the jewel because he wants it for himself. Once it is complete he intends to make himself a full demon. Our party grew bigger as we traveled and that is that."

"Oh, ok."

They remained silent until they reached the gardens. "I have only seen the Lord's brother once. My grandmother died about 7 or 8 years ago and Lord Sesshoumaru allowed me to go to my homeland to grieve. I passed through a forest on the way and saw him sealed to a tree. I wasn't sure it was him until I learned the name of the forest. Then I was sure it was him. So anyway, I saw him, but I was in a hurry and so I didn't get to linger too long."

"Yeah I pulled the arrow from his chest to release him. The reason I was able to do it was most likely because I am the reincarnation of the miko who sealed him there."

"Don't you thin he's cute?"

"Aerin!"

"What? He is, and obviously you agree or you wouldn't be blushing like that."

"Shut up! Me and Inuyasha are just friends. That's it! I might have liked him in the beginning but he is too caught up in his undead girlfriend to even notice me."

Aerin laughed, "The Lord's brother has an undead girlfriend?!"

"Aerin," Kagome said as she sat down under a nearby tree, "Why won't you say Inuyasha's name?"

"Huh?" Aerin said, sitting down next to her, "Well, I guess I'm just used to calling him the Lord's brother."

"Uh-huh, sure," The look on her face told Kagome there was more to it than that, but she was willing to let it slid for now. She would find out what it was eventually.

They continued to talk, oblivious to the eyes that continued to watch them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'It's only a matter of time before Inuyasha shows up to take the miko back.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he watched Aerin and the young miko. 'Just because that idiot hasn't ever been here before doesn't mean he wasn't smart enough to figure out exactly where the fortress is. '

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru shouted, sighing impatiently as he waited for the squawking green toad to enter the room.

"Yes Milord?" Jaken panted as he finally entered the room.

"Inform the scouts to be on the lookout for my idiot half brother. And tell them to inform me at once as soon as he is spotted and that he is to be followed at all times."

"Yes Milord, anything else?"

"No,"

The little green imp nodded and hurried to leave the room. Once he was gone Sesshoumaru returned his thoughts to what to do about the hanyou. As he did he watched Kagome interact with Aerin. 'Why do I care if Inuyasha comes to take her back? She hasn't served any real purpose being here. Or at least that's what she thinks.'


	3. Exploring

Beauty Meets Beast

A.N. I am sooooo sorry for the delay! I've been having some trouble with my roommates and have been loaded down with work….so it took me a while to get anything written….plus of course I had to get writers block as well. I swear that writer's block always picks the worst times to show up. Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter……once again. I am sorry for the delay.

**Rezangel92:** I don't know what the problem is. Apparently a lot of people have been having that same problem, but I don't know how to fix it. The link works for me so I don't understand how it doesn't work……all I can do is send you the link again. .com/albums/a108/InuKaglover815/f422_?t=1184405244

If it doesn't work this time, my myspace username is inukaglover815 and if you send me a message entitled "Beauty meets Beast kimono" I'll send it to you that way.

**Chapter 3: Exploring**

"Kagome," Aerin said, peeking her head into the young miko's room.

"In here," called a voice from the inside of the closet.

Aerin frowned and walked over to the closet, slightly surprised to see Kagome sitting on the floor in the back corner. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm reading," she replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, holding up the scroll she'd just been reading.

"Why don't you sit out in your room or on the balcony? It can't be very comfy in here."

"Actually, it's very comfy. It's nice and cozy in here. Plus since there is only one way in, no one can sneak up on me while I read."

Aerin smiled at the young girl who had probably seen more fighting in her life than any mortal girl should, yet she was still able to retain her childlike innocence. "Smart thinking, but I've told you many times, you're safe here. You don't have to think about things like that."

"I know, I guess old habits still die hard. So," she said, smiling softly at the demon before her, "What did you need?"

"Huh?" Aerin replied, a little miffed by her remark, "OH! Lord Sesshoumaru wants to see you in his study."

At the mention of Sesshoumaru, who she was still avoiding like the plague, Kagome stiffened. "Why would he want to see me?"

"I don't know," she sighed, extending her hand to help Kagome up. "You'll have to ask him."

"Yeah, right. Like that'll work!"

"You never know,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome opened the door to Sesshoumaru's study slowly, halfway something to reach out and bite her. He was sitting behind what she assumed was his desk, there were so many papers on it that it was hard to tell. She stood just inside the door, hoping that he wouldn't notice her. No such luck.

"Sit." It was a command, not a request and Kagome thought this must be what Inuyasha felt like whenever she said it to him. She quickly sat down in a nearby chair, her eyes glued to the floor. "You are going to teach Rin," he said smoothly.

"I-I don't understand," Kagome said slowly, holding her breath in hopes that he wouldn't kill her for speaking to him.

"Rin has reached the age where she requires a human female to teach her certain things. Since you are the only human here, this Sesshoumaru has decided that it is your job. You are to assist her from noon to 2 everyday starting tomorrow."

Kagome merely nodded, even though her brain was going a million miles a second telling her to say no or _something_.

"That is all," he said, not looking up from his work.

Kagome got up and left, feeling slightly put out. When she got out the door, she decided that since she was already out and about, that it couldn't hurt to do some exploring. After all it didn't look like she was going to get to leave anytime soon. Sighing, she turned and headed down the hall in the opposite direction as her room.

She couldn't tell you how long she'd been walking. Nor could she tell you how many halls and rooms she'd been in. Sesshoumaru's castle seemed to go on forever and she'd soon discovered that most of the rooms looked the exact same. The funny thing was that most of them were not as ornate as her room, which confused her. Why did he give her that room? It was baffling to say the least. She was starting to get tired of walking, but she hadn't encountered anyone to point her in the direction back to her room. And every time she thought she saw something familiar she'd turn a corner and it was gone. Spying another door propped open, she entered only to gasp. It was a library, and it was _huge!_ No doubt this was where the books she had requested from Aerin had come from.

As she walked past the rows upon rows of books the only thing Kagome could think of was, "Wow…" There were books everywhere imaginable and most of the other space in the room was occupied by things to sit on and read or desks with mounds of papers such as she had seen on Sesshoumaru's desk. She smiled and grabbed a book before sitting down on one of the fluffy couches, thinking to herself that she had just found her new hangout.

She hadn't been sitting there long when another door caught her eye. It was rather bland in comparison to the rest of the room and it looked like it hadn't been entered in a long time. She got up and approached it, hesitating when she saw the barrier around it. But in the end her curiosity got the best of her and she walked through the barrier and into the room beyond.

It was, well she didn't know what it was, but it was _beautiful_. The walls were covered with paintings and propped against the wall were even more paintings as well as some blank canvases. Most of the paintings were of youkai, she assumed they were inuyoukai, but a few were of landscapes or of the castle grounds. One of the walls was covered from floor to ceiling with shelves and shelves of paints and brushes, along with every other art supply known to mankind that had been invented in this time period. Intrigued, Kagome sat down at the easel, basking in the perfection of the artist's tools. She'd always loved to paint. It freed her soul. In fact, she was tempted to use some of the paints, but she didn't dare.

She got up and decided to look at all the paintings. There were beyond comparison. She had never seen anything like them. She gasped when she saw one of Sesshoumaru and someone else; she assumed it was his father since they looked so much alike. Sesshoumaru was, if possible, even more beautiful than he was now. He looked younger, but she couldn't tell for sure how much younger since she didn't actually know how old he was or how fast he aged, although, she assumed it had to be at least 350 years old, since InuTaisho was in it.

She continued to observe the painting, unaware of the presence behind her until it was too late. She froze as a powerful hand took hold of her shoulder and whipped her around to meet the glowing eyes of an _extremely _pissed taiyoukai.


	4. Of Wolves and Curses

Beauty Meets Beast

**Theblackangels- **um…..thanks?

**me579**- sorry, my spring break was weeks ago

Chapter 4: Of Wolves and Curses

A vicious growling filled the room as Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, who stood stone still in front of him. "What do you think you are doing?" He snarled, his grip upon her shoulder tightening almost to the point where his claws would break her skin.

"I…" Kagome squeaked, willing her vocal cords to work as she stared into his anger filled eyes.

"Get out," he said icily.

His eyes flashing red dangerously and his youki exploded into the room, blocking out all else. Sensing this, Kagome's miko powers flared to life of their own accord, desperate to defend her from the oncoming danger his youki promised. His grip immediately loosened and he leapt away to prevent being purified. As soon as he let go, Kagome took off out the door, her instincts screaming for her to get as far away from this youkai as possible.

Her legs carried her all the way out of the castle into the courtyard, but she didn't stop there. She ran past the cowering guards and out the gate. 'My miko energy must still be radiating from me,' she thought briefly as she continued to run. She ran for what seemed hours until her legs finally gave out and she collapsed against a tree, her muscles quivering as her spent adrenaline slowly left her body. As she became aware of her surroundings, Kagome stiffened. She was out in the middle of who knows where, with no supplies, but, more importantly, she didn't have her bow…

A sound in front of her made her jump. Her mind began to reel with the possibilities of what it could be. She heard it again, louder than before. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't work. She had overexerted herself too much when she ran. In front of her, the bushes began to move ominously. Gasping, she began frantically searching around her for something to use as a weapon, cursing herself for being caught without one. Her eyes clouded over in fear when she couldn't find anything. Moments later, a wolf youkai emerged from the bushes. For a moment she relaxed, thinking that he might be a friend of Kouga, but then she noticed the glint in his eyes.

"It must be my lucky day," he said as he stalked towards her. "Are you out here all alone little miko? How very fortunate for me."

Kagome could only watch in fear as she was slowly surrounded by wolf youkai. As they approached her, one of them hesitated, and she heard him tell the one that had spoken to her that she was an ally of that 'scum' Kouga. 'So that proves it,' she thought, 'they're not from Kouga's pack.' Her skin began to crawl as she realized that she was about to be killed, or worse, raped to death. 'Oh, why did I run away?! Why couldn't I have just stayed inside the castle walls?!'

The wolves began to circle her, licking their lips in anticipation. Kagome watched as the one that had spoken to her slowly approached her. 'He must be the leader.' She tried to prepare herself for what was to come. He knelt before her, his fingers coming up to clasp her chin. His face drew closer to hers, his lips drawn into a smirk. Drawing upon her last line of defense, Kagome flared her powers as soon as his lips made contact with her own. Growling, he jumped back like he'd been burned.

"You bitch!"

She screamed when he suddenly punched her, knocking her over. In the blink of an eye he was on top of her, holding down her now struggling body. He leaned down to her ear, venom dripping from his voice as he whispered in her ear, "I was going to be gentle, but now I am going to take pleasure in breaking you." His claws ripped through her clothes, tearing her skin in the process. She screamed, wishing for it to end.

She whimpered when she heard his vicious growl, but when she heard it again she realized it wasn't coming from him moments before he was thrown off her. She caught a glimpse of silver and gasped. 'Sesshoumaru?' Was he here? Had he been the one to rescue her? She shook her head to clear her vision, gasping yet again when she could finally see her savior. It was Sesshoumaru. 'But why would he save me?' She noticed that he didn't have his swords, which wasn't really that big of a deal since he could fight fine without them. He knelt in front of her, practically begging the wolves to attack. When they did, they all attacked at once. Blood began to soak through his pristine kimono, but she couldn't tell if it was his or not. For a moment, he struggled and it looked as if they might overpower them, but then it was all over and he was turning to face her.

"Are you alright?" He said, removing his outer haori and handing it to her to cover herself with. She nodded and accepted the cloth, her brain still trying to comprehend why he saved her. But she didn't get to think long because he suddenly bent over in what looked like pain. "Sesshoumaru! What's wrong?" She slowly stood and ran to him as he fell over. She cradled his head in her lap, checking his head for fever. She brushed the hair from his face and had to hold in her gasp as his hair turned black in her hand. 'What is causing this?' she thought as she watched the regal taiyoukai turn into what he hated most, a human. When the transformation was complete, she noticed that he'd lost consciousness, his human body not able to handle his wounds.

"Oh Kami, now what am I going to do?" Kagome muttered. There was no way she could carry him back, she was still too worn out, plus she doubted she'd have been able to at full strength. Fortunately, Kami seemed to be smiling upon her though, for moments later, an inuyoukai appeared from behind the trees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" he said, quickly running the rest of the way to them.

Kagome, recognizing him as Sesshoumaru head of security, Drake, sighed in relief. 'Thank Kami!'

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking in her state of dress and their surroundings. "What happened?"

"I was stupid and ran all the way out here unarmed and these idiot wolves showed up and almost….almost….." she trailed off and Drake placed his hand upon her shoulder, "And then Sesshoumaru showed up and killed them. But I don't know what happened after that. He just turned into a human and collapsed. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Yeah yeah, you can thank me later. Right now, let's just get you back to the castle. Can you walk?" He reached down and picked Sesshoumaru up. Kagome nodded and stood as well, making him sigh in relief. 'At least I don't have to carry both of them.' When they finally reached the castle, Kagome couldn't contain her sigh of relief. Drake too, seemed more at ease now that they were inside the fortress-like walls of the castle. It had taken them quite a while to get back, which greatly frustrated him. If she hadn't been with him, he could have gotten here in half the time. Looking around he sighed, "We can only hope one of the healers is still awake."

"That's not necessary,"

"What do you mean 'not necessary'?" he growled, causing Kagome to step back slightly. "Are you blind!? These wounds are too much for his weakened state! He needs medical assistance!!!!"

Kagome sighed, guys could be such blockheads. "It is not necessary because I can care for his wounds. I've had to take care of far worse wounds than his."

He looked at her skeptically for a moment before he sighed and turned away from her. "Fine, follow me."

Kagome merely nodded and began to follow silently behind him. He led her into an area of the castle she'd never seen before. The very aura surrounding this part of the castle was darker. The walls held a mystery that made her shiver and shadows lurked all around, beckoning her to enter their embrace. 'This must be Sesshoumaru's private wing,' she thought to herself as Drake stopped in front of a door at the far end of the hall.

"Woman," he gritted out, barely sparing her a glance, "unless you wish to care for him in the hall, I suggest you open the door."

"Oh. Duh," Kagome muttered, rushing ahead of him to open the rather large door to what she assumed was Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

Once the door was open, Drake wasted no time in placing Sesshoumaru on the large bed in the far corner of the room. He laid him out carefully before turning to Kagome, "I must go take care of something, but I will send Kaliegha to assist you."

Kagome could only nod and watched him leave, shocked that he was leaving her alone with Sesshoumaru. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and sighed. He was in bad shape. His kimono was covered in blood, though she doubted most of it was his. Slowly, she peeled the thick cloth from his body until he was completely bare. Now normally, by this point she would be blushing. Profusely. But at the moment she was too she was too concerned with his health to be embarrassed.

It wasn't as bad as it looked. She'd been correct in her assumption that most of the blood was not his. In fact, he looked more bruised than anything. Remembering that he had clutched his stomach when he fell, she gently ran her hands over the expanse of his chest, gasping when her hands collided with a series of bumps that were definitely not supposed to be there. "He's broken his ribs," she sighed before sliding her hands over the rest of his chest, glad when she didn't find anything else. Kaliegha entered moments later with a rag and a bowl of warm water.

"Thanks," Kagome said as the young demoness placed the objects before her.

"Do you need any help?" she asked softly, silently taking in the battered body of her lord.

"If you can help me clean and bind his ribs, I think I can handle everything else."

When they had effectively cleaned and wrapped his chest, Kaliegha went back to bed, promising that she would return if Kagome needed her. After she'd left, Kagome set about cleaning the blood from the rest of his body. Most of his wounds were close to being healed, which led her to believe that they had healed before he transformed. But there were still some wounds open and she cleaned those as best she could. She silently wished for a first aid kit, but alas, those would not be invented for several hundred years.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kagome jumped, she'd been so wrapped up in what she was doing that she hadn't noticed he'd awakened. "What?"

"As soon as morning comes I will heal," he said, trying in vain to sit up.

Kagome sighed and pushed him back down onto the bed, getting the distinct impression that, had he been a demon, he would be growling at her. "I know," she said softly, raising the cloth to clean his face, "but there is no reason for you to be uncomfortable until then."

His now violet eyes gazed upon her in wonder as she continued to care for him. Who was this woman who defied all logic? Her actions went against everything he knew about humans. Most humans, and demons for that matter, were terrified of him, but she was not. Even though he had taken her from all she knew, she was still willing to care for him.

"Thank you," she said softly, rousing him from his thoughts, "for stopping them I mean."

"You are welcome." She glanced into his eyes and he got the feeling she wanted to ask him something. "What is it?" he sighed, too tired to care.

"Um…I was just wondering…"

"You wish to know why I am human?" She nodded and he sighed, sliding further down into the blankets that now covered his form. "I am cursed. Every night, unless I am inside the castle, I turn into a human." There, he'd said it. He'd admitted his shameful weakness.

As she sat there, her eyes still locked with his, all Kagome could think was, "Why?"

"I was cursed by a miko. For what reason, I am not sure. Nor do I know how to lift it."

"Oh,"


	5. Home

Beauty Meets Beast

**Sesshomarussecretlov**: I intend on drawing a picture of him as a human to go along with the story; I just haven't had the chance yet. But I assure you…he is rather hot as a human. XD

**vimpirebabe2994**: Why thank you. ^_^

**xx_burner_xx**: Yeah I got no idea what you're talking about. I didn't put all that stuff before the link. So either Dokuga did it or your computer's gay. Sorry…thanks for the complement on the dress though, even though it's not mine. XD I just found it on google. XD

Chapter 5: Home

Kagome sighed as she once again returned to the world of the living. "It's too early," she yawned, stretching out like a cat on her bed, which was considerably firmer than she remembered it being. Frowning, she slowly opened her eyes, gasping when she realized she was still in Sesshoumaru's room. 'Huh?' She thought as she sat up, her mind drawing a blank as to why she was still in Sesshoumaru's room, his bed even! So naturally, when the taiyoukai in question emerged from what she could only assume was his closet or bathroom, she jumped. "Um," she said softly, afraid that he would be angry at her for not leaving already, "why am I here?"

"This Sesshoumaru was under the impression that most people slept in a bed."

"Well yes," she said, brushing off the fact that he had just made as close to what could be deemed a joke as she'd ever heard from him, "but why am I in _this_ bed?"

"You passed out from exhaustion last night and I didn't have the strength in that pathetic form to carry you to your rooms, so this Sesshoumaru allowed you to sleep here."

"Oh," she said, holding back her resentment to his comment on humans. Sighing, she rose from the bed and headed towards the door, sure that he wanted her gone from his sight as soon as possible. But before she had even taken a step, he was in front of her.

"You will tell no one of this," he growled before turning and walking back into his closet/bathroom/whatever the hell that room was. Taking that as her queue to vacate the premises, Kagome once again walked towards the door. She was almost there when his voice stopped her. "I have decided that because of your encounter last night you may have 2 weeks to rest before you start Rin's studies."

"Um, thanks," she murmured as she left.

As she backtracked out of his wing and back to her room, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he had pushed the date back. It wasn't in his nature to change his mind, nor to show compassion. So she could only assume that his motives did not concern her. But as soon as she entered her room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she knew why he'd done it. She was covered in bruises and cuts. So he had pushed back the date so that she could heal and Rin wouldn't see her like this. Fortunately the cuts looked small, well all of them except for the one on her chest. She hissed as she pulled the cloth away from the gash that started just above the valley of her breasts and extended down to her stomach.

"I hate men…" she sighed as she quickly shed her borrowed clothing and sank into the warmth of the bath.

"You're not the only one," said the voice coming from just outside the bathroom door, causing Kagome to jump and quickly cover herself. But as Aerin emerged into the room, she dropped her arms.

"Hey, why are you up so early?"

Aerin laughed, "Ok, first off it's not early. It's nearly noon. And secondly, lord Sesshoumaru sent me here to check on your wounds."

"I'm fine," Kagome said, smiling softly. "It's mostly bruises and what cuts I do have are small. But what I wouldn't give for a first aid kit."

"First aid…kit?" The young demoness said confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh sorry, it's something we have where I am from that…"she paused as she searched for the right description, "prevents infection."

"Oh!" Aerin said, recognition hitting her. "We have something like that. I could go get it for you if you want."

"No," Kagome said, trying to sound fine. She'd seen what youkai medicine did to humans. Because of their strength, youkai medicine had to be much more potent than human medicine, which meant a swift death to any human that consumed it. "I'm fine, really. I just need some rest." She smiled, 'and stitches!' Fortunately, Aerin seemed to be buying her lie. For after Kagome assured her that she would call for her if she changed her mind, Aerin left Kagome to her own devices.

The next day found Kagome writhing in pain, so to speak. Apparently, the wolf youkai that had attacked her wasn't big on cleanliness (big surprise there), which left her with a nice case of…you guessed it, infection. So that night as she made her way to the dining hall, she began to formulate a plan…if only it would work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru said as they ate. They'd been sitting here for a while and he could tell that once again, she had something to say.

"Um," she mumbled, still trying to formulate the best way to ask him without losing her head, literally.

"Out with it."

"Hehe, right. Um, my wounds are sorta infected."

"Aerin was supposed to deal with that."

"Yeah," she said, wrapping her hands in the cloth napkin in her lap. "You see, that is the problem. I…can't…have youkai medicine." He looked at her dubiously so she sighed and elaborated in terms he would understand. "This "pathetic form" of mine is too weak to handle your medicine. It is lethal to me."

"And what is it you expect me to do about it?"

"I need to go home so I can get what I need to take care of this." At this he sent a death glare barreling into her, 'Great Kagome! Way to piss off the Taiyoukai sitting mere inches from you!' "I won't run away, if that's what you're afraid of. But I really need medicine for the wound on my chest."

He continued to glare at her and Kagome was almost convinced he was going to say no. But then he sighed, "Very well."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Miroku,"

"Yes Inuyasha?" the monk said, leaning in to catch his words.

"We're being followed." He said, making no movement to indicate the location of their followers. Although he doubted that whoever it was couldn't hear them.

"What! By who?" Miroku exclaimed, not being able to control his response as well as his hanyou companion.

Inuyasha shrugged and continued to walk as if they were merely discussing what to eat for dinner. "I'm not sure, but I think they are probably Sesshoumaru's scouts. We are getting pretty close to the border to his lands."

Miroku sighed, "How much farther is his castle?"

"Not far, we should be there by tomorrow night."

"So why aren't they attacking us?" Miroku whispered, his right hand, even though it was now harmless, twitched at the mention of a fight. "If they are Sesshoumaru's wouldn't he have ordered them to kill us?"

"Not necessarily," Inuyasha said, slowing down so that Sango could hear him too, "Sesshoumaru probably only ordered them to follow us and report our movements back to him. He knows that I know the general location of his fortress, but the bastard probably wants to see if I can actually find it."

"You mean you've never actually been there?"

"No," Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head slowly, "but I can sense its general location. Sesshoumaru's youki isn't something I could easily mistake for something else, although, he is hiding it pretty well."

"True,HEY!" Miroku said, glancing behind him, "Where's Sango?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. Sorry it's so short. I've had yet another case of writer's block and it finally went away last night. I have been up all night working on this. And I figured ya'll would rather have a short chapter than no chapter. But I know what the next chapter is going to have so it should be up soon. It is now 9:12 in the morning…this fanfictionist is decidedly calling it the night…GOODNIGHT! ^_^


	6. Insert Title Here

Beauty Meets Beast

**MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild**: Ummm…thanks?

Chapter 6: Insert Title Here

He continued to glare at her and Kagome was almost convinced he was going to say no. But then he sighed, "Very well," and she had to restrain the urge to leap for joy. "We leave in the morning."

She wanted to ask if they could leave tonight but she knew they couldn't. If they did, Sesshoumaru would turn into a human before they even got to Inuyasha forest. So instead of asking questions, she merely smiled and told him, "thank you." The next morning Kagome woke to find Aerin sitting in a chair next to her bed, looking beyond worried. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?"

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled, her sleep addled brain not comprehending the young demoness' question. "What are you talking about?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is taking you to get special medicine." She said, sighing at Kagome's 'yeah, so?' look. "It must be bad if you need special medicine we don't have."

Kagome laughed. So that's what the problem was. Aerin thought she needed something more powerful than what they had here. "No, you misunderstood him. I don't need special medicine, I just need _my_ medicine." Aerin continued to look confused, "You see, I can't have youkai medicine. It's too potent for me. So Sesshoumaru is taking me to my home so that I can get some."

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"I didn't want you to feel differently about me since I cannot handle youkai medicine."

"Oh, I don't care about stuff like that. Personally, I hate the medicine we have. It's all really bitter and nasty."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this too, "Same goes for my medicine."

Aerin laughed as well, standing from the chair and helping Kagome up in the process. "Anyways, I'm supposed to help you get ready so that you and lord Sesshoumaru can leave as soon as possible."

Kagome nodded and followed Aerin into the closet where they went through their daily ritual of trying out zillions of kimono before finally deciding on the first one that had been tried. In the process of fixing Kagome's hair, there was a knock on Kagome's door so Aerin excused herself and came back a moment later with none other than the lord of the West himself.

"We shall leave from your balcony." He said as Aerin finished up the final touches on her hair and straightened her obi.

"Um, ok. Do you mind if I ask why?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Aerin's wince at her question. "This Sesshoumaru does not wish to alert the entire castle of his journey."

"Oh ok." Kagome said, mentally thinking to herself that he just didn't want Rin to know he was gone.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes," Kagome said, cutting Aerin off, "I am."

"Very well," he said, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, "Aerin you are dismissed."

Aerin nodded and excused herself once again. Once she was gone, they walked out onto the balcony and Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up before leaping into the air, summoning his cloud under them once they were high enough to avoid being seen.

"Where is your home?" he said, already flying in the direction of Kaede's village at speeds that made Kagome's head spin.

"Huh? OH! I forgot you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Um, I'm not from here. Or well, I am but…oh never mind! It's easier if I just show you. Take me to the Bone Eaters Well. I'll explain everything when we get there."

"Very well,"

On the way to the well, Kagome debated over the best way to explain this to him. There was no way he would believe her is she told him, which meant she'd have to show him. But would he even cooperate long enough for her to show him? And would the well let him through? Deciding that her only real option was to see if she could get him to jump through the well with her, she sighed when he landed and didn't move to get down from where he'd situated her in his arms. "Alright, now this is going to seem crazy, but I need you to jump into the well."

Well, she couldn't say she was all that surprised with the 'you're insane' look he was sending her way. "Please just trust me. At this he scoffed and Kagome was convinced he didn't believe her, when he finally resituated her in his arms and leapt into the well. All she could think as he leapt was, 'please work. Please work.'

When she felt the familiar tug of the magics that pulled her across time, Kagome couldn't contain her sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and just relaxed as the magics did what they did best. This was without a doubt her favorite sensation…well except that. But that was beside the point. When his feet touched the ground she sighed in contentment, that is, until she saw his reaction.

Upon landing on the other side of the well, Sesshoumaru immediately dropped her and gripped Tokigen's hilt. "What sorcery is this?!" He growled, towering over her small, weaponless frame.

"Please let me explain!" Kagome said, as she frantically tried to think of a way to calm him down, did I mention she was weaponless?

"You have 1 minute."

Kagome gulped and sighed, 'At least he's giving me time to explain.' "Alright, I live 500 years into the future from where you reside. This well allows me to, in essence, cross time. For the past, oh I don't know 5 or 6 years, I have been traveling back and forth frequently through time during our travels." He seemed to debate over this for a few minutes before he nodded so slightly that she wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't been looking.

She sighed in relief, climbing out of the well and walking out into the…rain…it was raining. Great. Just great! "Let's get in the house." She said, pulling her outer kimono over her head and running like hell towards the shrine. When they were finally inside and out of the rain, Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped and growled, "He has been here."

"Huh?"Kagome said, confused as to who he meant. After all, there were millions…if not billions of he's in the world. But after a second her brain caught up and reminded her that there could be only one person to whom he was referring. "Oh you mean Inuyasha. Yeah, he's been here a lot. He's the only person who can cross the time barrier besides you." She mentally wondered if maybe Sesshoumaru could cross because he was related by blood to Inuyasha, who was tied to her via the beads.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Oh no…QUICK HIDE!" Kagome whispered, quickly pushing Sesshoumaru towards the stairs. "Yeah mom, it's me."

"Come here,"

"In a minute mom, I got drenched in the rain so I'm gonna go change."

"Alright dear."

"Quick go! You don't want my family to see you. Trust me!" She whispered as she continued to push him towards the stairs.

"You dare.."

"Yes I dare," she said, cutting him off as she finally got him to the stairs and began to push him up them. When she finally got him to her room, she collapsed on her bed and sighed. "Sorry, but trust me you don't want my family to know you're here. They wouldn't leave you alone for a minute." He merely 'hnnnn'd' in response as he walked around looking at the various things in her room. "Um, I guess first things first I should find us some dry clothes." She debated for a moment on giving him the clothes Inuyasha always wore when he was here, but after recalling his reaction to merely smelling Inuyasha's scent, she decided that her dad's clothes were more his style. About 10 minutes later, after she had located some of her dad's clothes that he could wear and had changed out of her own wet clothes, Kagome excused herself to go talk to her mother after asking Sesshoumaru not to leave her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"FINALLY!!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration as they crested yet another rather steep hill.

"What?" Miroku mumbled as he struggled to keep up with the hanyou. They'd been combing the woods for days in search of both Sango and the castle, with no luck on either. The young monk wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

"There it is!"

"There what is? Inuyasha you're not making any sense."

"What do you mean?! It's right there!!"

"What is right there? All I see is a valley full of trees and meadows."

"Sesshoumaru's castle! It's right there!"

"Inuyasha, I think all this walking is getting to your head." Miroku sighed as he leaned against a tree. He didn't know what Inuyasha's game was, but he didn't want to play. At the moment all he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, preferably beside Sango.

'He put a barrier around it so that only inuyoukai can see it,' Inuyasha realized as he continued to try to explain that there was a castle in front of them to Miroku, who wasn't looking convinced. "Look, come on. I'll prove it to you." With that he proceeded to drag Miroku down the hill and stopped just short of the gate. "Now do you see it? Or can you at least feel the barrier??"

"No, Inuyasha trust me there is nothing..."He was surprised when Inuyasha proceeded to hoist him onto his back and jump over the gates to the castle, "…here…ok so I was wrong! Give me a break!"

"HA! And you thought I was crazy!"

"You there!" Said the inuyoukai who was fast approaching them. '

'Think fast Inuyasha. What do you do?' Inuyasha thought as he gripped Tessaiga and stood slightly in front of Miroku, in case the youkai decided to attack.

"What do you think you are doing waltzing into Sesshoumaru's castle like that? And you brought a human with…Tessaiga!"

Ok, now Inuyasha was confused. Just who was this dude? And how did he know Tessaiga…and could this dude get anymore random?

"But that means…you are…Inuyasha?" Inuyasha loosened his grip on Tessaiga's hilt a little. "Are you Inuyasha, half brother to Sesshoumaru, lord of the West?"

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha couldn't restrain his shocked expression when the inuyoukai suddenly dropped into a very deep bow before him.

"Forgive me; I am Drake, lord Sesshoumaru's head of security. We've been expecting you Inuyasha."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is that stupid thing?" Kagome said as she rummaged through the various drawers, cabinets, and shelves that occupied her bathroom. She'd been looking for her first aid kit since she finished the interesting conversation she'd had with her mother a half hour ago. 'Why does mom suddenly think I need to slow down? And what was the deal with her comment on how good of a father Hojo would be?'

"Your mother wishes you would mate with the human Hojo."

Kagome sighed; she'd forgotten that he'd followed her into the bathroom. "I don't know why she said that. She knows I can't settle down until finish restoring the sacred jewel."

"But you do not mind her statement?"

Kagome stood up and looked at him. He was looking over the things in her bathroom, acting as if he was only talking because he had absolutely nothing better to do. "I didn't say that. I just…oh never mind…" Why was she telling him this anyway? She began her search anew, trying to ignore the stoic taiyoukai currently occupying her bathroom.

"Aha!" She cried out when at last she spotted it. She pulled the kit out and put it on the counter. "Now if I could just find the…YES!" She pulled out the antiseptic.

"What is that?"

"Huh? Oh, this? It…um…kills infection and it helps numb the pain." Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as she applied the contents of the little tube liberally to her chest. Then she put the tube back in the kit and motioned for him to leave the bathroom. She dropped the kit on her bed before walking over to her closet. "Alright, I just want to get some stuff to take back with me. Is that…alright?"

"It is fine,"

"Thanks, so what am I going to put all my junk in?" She said as she dug through her closet. "My yellow book bag is with Inuyasha, and since I decidedly don't know where Inuyasha is, that leaves me with…THIS!"

A.N. Wow…what started out as a short little two page rough draft turned into a five page chapter!! I am proud of myself. And there is still more that I had intended to write. But I think that this is a better stopping point than where I had originally intended to end the chapter, so the next scene will have to wait for chapter 7.


	7. it won't do the title right

Beauty Meets Beast

A.N. I am sorry for the delay. I am taking a creative writing class this semester and it is taking up ALL MY FREAKING TIME!! I hardly ever seem to have time to write anymore. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I figured you would rather have a short chapter than none at all. Oh, I do have a small favor to ask. As much as I love reviews ahem I would love to get some more btw ahem I must ask that unless you have some valid input about the story or you are telling me what you liked, do not review. It is not fair to me for me to get my hopes up upon seeing a lengthy review only to realize that it is merely the reviewer talking to his/herself about nothing in particular. So, please, unless it pertains to my story, leave it out of your review.

Chapter 7: Technology + sleepiness One Embarrassed Kagome

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru said, arching one perfect eyebrow in the classic 'you're an idiot not worthy of my time' look.

"What do you mean what is it," Kagome said, holding up the rather decrepit looking red duffle bag. "It's a bag!"

"Is not,"

"Is so!" she replied, purposely ignoring his attempt to argue with her. "Besides, it's not like I have anything else to carry my junk in!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not believe that foul smelling object is useful for anything besides building a fire."

"HEY! Give me a break! It's really old. I think I've had it since I was in elementary school!" She cherished the moment of confusion that fell across his face. "And it only smells because it's been shoved in my closet for so long! Once I let it air out for a while it will be good as new…where's that Febreeze?" She once again began digging through her closet, having chunked the bag across her room, narrowly missing the regal taiyoukai who was trying so desperately to hide his curiosity of things in her room. "AHA!" She nuzzled the blue tinted spray bottle for a moment, "Ah Febreeze, how I missed you!"

After she had returned to her senses, Kagome began scrambling around her room in search of the things she was going to take back with her. She smiled as she passed the textbooks sitting on her desk, 'No reason to take those. He's not going to let me come back anyways.' When she was done, she smiled and looked over the pile of stuff that had appeared on her bed which consisted of:

- 1 pair of jeans

- 1 pair of sweatpants

- 2 tank tops

- 1 pair of shorts

- flip flops and sneakers (converses to be exact)

- first aid kit

- shower stuff (shampoo, conditioner…)

- a spiral notebook

- digital camera and batteries (lots and LOTS of batteries)

- her sketchbook

- pens, pencils, and colored pencils

- pencil sharpener

- snacks of various types

- 2 of her favorite books

- Nintendo DS complete with battery adapter and games

"Perfect fit!"

Sesshoumaru once more arched an eyebrow at her. He was starting to have serious doubts about her sanity. The poor excuse for a bag she was using looked like it might explode at any moment. "Now what?" He said, looking outside into the now pouring rain. "It is too late to return to the castle tonight."

"Um," Kagome said softly. She hadn't thought of that. What were they going to do? "Well, we have a couple options. We can either stay here all night and hope that my family doesn't see you, or I can show you more of my time. Which do you want to do?"

"This Sesshoumaru would like to see more of this world."

"Um, alright. Do you mind if we wait until it stops raining first?" He nodded and Kagome was struck with a thought. "Hey! I can show you some things around here if you want." He once again nodded and Kagome quickly scanned her room, her eyes lighting up when she saw her TV. "This," she said, pointing at the TV, "is a Television, TV for short."

Sesshoumaru eyed the black box with little interest. He didn't see what was so great about it, and then she turned it on. He couldn't help the small step back he took when the box flared to life. "What sorcery is this?" He murmured, barely able to stop himself from reaching out and touching the screen.

Kagome smiled at the brief look of shock that crossed his face before his mask once again fell into place. Inuyasha had had a similar reaction the first time she'd shown him the TV. She couldn't decide which she liked better; Inuyasha's obvious delight in modern technology or Sesshoumaru's attempts to try and hide is curiosity. "Why don't we watch a movie," she suggested, fully aware that he had no idea what she was talking about. She walked over to the bookcase and that housed her movies, smiling as she pulled an old Disney movie out that she hadn't watched in a while. After putting the movie in, she sat down on her bed, motioning for him to sit as well. He sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving the TV. Getting an idea, Kagome handed him the remote, after telling him to be careful with it and told him which button to push to start the movie and how to change the language from English to Japanese.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

As the opening scene played out, Kagome couldn't help but sigh at the similarities between the movie and her current situation. Only, she wasn't a beauty, and he definitely wasn't a beast, although at one point she'd thought he was.

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Sesshoumaru was still shocked. How were things like this accomplished? He'd certainly never dreamed such things were possible. The movie they were watching intrigued him. Talking objects, whoever heard of such a thing?

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

Kagome sighed and unconsciously leaned closer to Sesshoumaru, watching him for any signs of tension, and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

'Why is she touching me?' Sesshoumaru thought, sparing a glance in her direction.

_Ever just the same _

_Ever a surprise_

'And why don't I want her to move?'

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

As the movie progressed, Kagome couldn't help but hope that her situation didn't play out like the movie. For one, she didn't think Sesshoumaru would EVER think of her in that way.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

And B…or was it two? Anyways, she also found it hard to believe that he would let her go. He seemed content to keep her prisoner…especially now that he had found a use for her.

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was beginning to like staying at the castle. And even more frightening, she was beginning to like spending time with Sesshoumaru.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

She sighed, suddenly feeling rather tired, and shifted into a more comfortable position against him. She was sort of shocked he hadn't killed her yet for touching him. Not that she didn't enjoy being alive, it was just so unlike him.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

'ARG! STOP THINKING!!' she thought, tired of straining her mind over things that she had little to no control over.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Sesshoumaru scooted a little closer to her, so that her entire side was resting against him. 'Why am I allowing her this?' he thought, 'Normally she would be dead by now. What makes her so special? Even my beast (a.n. haha irony) seems content with her actions…

Kagome stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 'When did I fall asleep?' she thought, sighing as her sleep-addled brain slowly returned to the world of the living. The movie was long over and the night was starting it slow creep over the sky. She gasped as she realized that she had shifted in her sleep so that she was now lying with her head in Sesshoumaru's lap. She looked up to find him watching her intently. "Um, sorry," she said, getting up and moving to stand next to the bed, wringing her hands together nervously. When he continued to watch her, she shifted, searching for something to say. "HEY! It stopped raining!"

"Hnnnn"

"So, do you want to go look around my time?" She said, walking to the window so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"That is acceptable," he replied, surprising Kagome. She'd been expecting him to say no since it was so close to nightfall.

"Ok, just let me tell my mom I'm going out and then we can leave."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled as they followed Drake through the fortress.

Drake sighed, they'd been here for about half an hour, and that idiot hadn't shut up once. Seriously, how many times was he going to have to tell him about Kagome's whereabouts?! "As I told you before, the miko is not here. She and Lord Sesshoumaru have gone to retrieve medicine for some wounds she received a few days ago."

"WH.."

"When will they be back," Miroku said, cutting off the now fuming hanyou.

"I do not know," Drake sighed, rubbing his temples to stop himself from strangling his lord's brother. "They left early this morning. You are welcome to wait for them here."

"Of course we'll wait!"

"But Inuyasha, what about Sango?"

"She has Kirara," he huffed, crossing his arms. "They probably just got separated from us when we were chasing that hawk demoness. She'll turn up in a few days."

"Whatever you say," the young monk sighed, figuring it was pointless to point out his comrade that it had _already been_ a couple of days since she'd disappeared.

"I will ask the scouts about your friend." Drake said before motioning them towards the stairs. "Now, come this way and I will show you to your rooms. You both look like you could use a bath and some food."

"Can I have a side of sleep too?" Miroku asked, clasping his hands in front of him in a pleading manor.

"Of course."

A.N. Yeah, I know. Not the best place to stop at. But I just got writer's block. So I figured I'd go ahead and post what I had. Sorry….


	8. Misjudge of a character

Beauty Meets Beast

Sugar0o: Yeah, I'm pretty much making this up as I go. And I thought it would be a nice touch to insert the original movie in the story.

Chapter 8: Misjudge of a Character

Sango groaned as she returned to the world of the living. "Wha…where am I?" She looked around, trying to discern where she was, growing frantic when she couldn't find anything to help her.

"Good, you're awake," came a deep voice from the corner of the room.

"Who are you," she shouted, struggling against the chains binding her to the bed. "What do you want from me?"

"Silence, wench!"

Sango turned in the direction of the second voice, trying to locate something, _anything_ that would help her. "What do you wan*SMACK!*" 

"I said shut your face whore! Bad enough we have to smell you, we don't need the headaches your screeching voice cause!" Sango squinted in the darkness, her eyes starting to adjust to the dim light that was coming in through the cracks in the door. She could faintly see the outline of her two captors. The one who hit her reared his hand back again and she cowered away from him, attempting to move further towards the wall to lessen the blow she knew was coming. When it didn't, she looked up to see the other man had gotten up from his seat next to the wall and grasped the other's arm.

"Now now Dorei, that's no way to speak to our guest."

"Of course sir,"

"Now Kagome," said the first voice, that Sango realized must be the leader. He kneeled in front of her and she could have sworn she heard the other chuckle. "Why don't you tell us where your darling boyfriend is?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"No, not going to happen."

"Oh come on, it's just a little roller coaster!"

"_This_ is a little rollowhatever?"

Kagome laughed at his obvious confusion. They'd been at the fair for a little under an hour and so far…they had done absolutely nothing. He refused to do anything she suggested. She was determined though, even if they had to stay here all night, she was going to get him to do something, anything! "Come on, it'll be fun."

"No,"

"Look, you have to get on."

"And why is that?"

"That." Kagome pointed to the sky, where the sun was almost at the horizon. "Do you really want to transform out where everyone can see you?"

"No,"

"Ok then, this is the best solution." He looked skeptical and she sighed. "Look, everyone is going to be too busy enjoying the ride to notice you. So really, it is the best option."

"Oh very well,"

Kagome smiled, inwardly laughing with glee at her victory, and led him over to the semi-short line for the coaster. When they reached the front, Kagome quickly slid into the compartment in the back so that there would be no chance of someone seeing Sesshoumaru. She motioned for him to follow her, waiting till he was seated next to her before pulling the bar tight.

"Oh, I meant to warn you," Kagome said as the coaster began its slow climb up the first hill, "it can be a little bumpy at times, but it shouldn't get too bad." She watched his face as they began to descend, laughing at his expression. He looked shocked and he didn't seem to be able to cover his shock behind his classic mask. She watched him a moment longer until the thrill of the ride caught her and made her forget about the world around her.

Sesshoumaru was beyond shocked. This was unlike anything he'd experienced in his entire life. It was like flying without leaving your seat. About halfway through the ride he felt the unmistakable changes take place as he shifted. He sighed as his senses dulled, thinking his fun was over. Imagine his surprise that instead of lessening his fun, his change seemed to intensify it. He could no longer sense what the track ahead of him looked like and it thrilled him. Now he truly felt like he was flying without having any control. He closed his eyes and discovered that it produced an equally trilling feeling. He could hear Kagome's shouts of joy as the coaster screamed over the tracks. And then it was over, and Kagome was telling him to get up.

"So," she said as the climbed down the stairs of the station to the sea of people below, "what did you think?"

"This Sesshoumaru thinks it was an acceptable distraction for the change."

"Oh, you're no fun! Come on! Let's go on another ride!" She giggled and dragged him off towards the ferris wheel, completely oblivious to her observers.

00000000000000000000000000

"Was that Kagome?" Eri said, pointing off in the direction the young time traveling miko had gone. "She looked so different."

Ayumi turned to look at where Eri was pointing, and squinted so she could see Kagome clearer. "I think it is. Who is that with her?"

"I don't know, but he was HOT!"

"Come on," Yuka said, eager to see what, or more specifically who, they were talking about. "Let's follow her!"

A.N. Alrighty, here is the next chapter. Actually it was a lot longer, but I decided to cut it in half because I don't have time to type it all right now. The other half should be up within the week.


	9. Being Human Isn't Always a Curse

Beauty Meets Beast

A.N. So, I am in a crisis at the moment as I am writing this. As you are aware, at the end of my last chapter I said that the chapter was longer than what I posted. So, here's the problem. When I was writing the last chapter, I had a lot of stuff typed after where I ended up and I cut it so that I could put it in the next chapter. But I didn't post it in another document so I virtually lost an ENTIRE scene which was about two pages long. Also, this particular scene was not in my rough draft, so I have no way of getting it back. I am going to try to think about how I wrote it, but I don't know that I can.

Chapter 9: Being Human Isn't Always a Curse.

Kagome couldn't help giggling. It was just too funny. He was glaring at her, but she didn't care, it was worth it. "I love it!"

"Well, this Sesshoumaru does not, so if you are quite finished." He attempted to remove the object of her mirth (a giant pink and purple jagged striped hat with light blue stars around the top and bottom) from his head, growling softly when she stopped him.

"Wait! I need a picture first!" When he continued to glare at her, she gave him the infamous "puppy dog look," inwardly leaping for joy when he sighed in defeat. She reached into her purse and dug out her camera. "Say cheese!" She snapped the picture, laughing at his reaction to the flash.

"Kagome?"

"Oh…joy…" Kagome mumbled, sending Sesshoumaru a silent message to stay quiet before she turned around to face her attackers. "H-H-Hey you guys, what's up?"

"We should be asking you that!" Eri said, grinning like a mad dog at an oblivious Sesshoumaru. "Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"Yeah, well I've been visiting Inuyasha's family for a while and just recently got back. How have you guys been?"

"Alright I guess, we were just thinking about going over to the jousting tournament. Wanna join us?"

"Maybe in a little while, oh, by the way. This is Sesshoumaru. He's an acquaintance of Inuyasha's. He's from out of town so I've been showing him around."

"Hi," the three said synonymously.

"Well," Yuka said, nudging Eri and Ayumi softly, "I guess we'll see you later." 

"Yup,"

Once they were gone Kagome sighed in relief and slumped her shoulders as if a giant weight had just been removed. "Thank goodness they're gone! I really didn't want to have to play twenty questions."

"Twenty questions?"

"Oh! Sorry, normally when they see me they ask me 5 zillion questions that mostly revolve around why I am always missing and why I don't want to go out with this guy from our school."

"Hnn,"

"Well, anyways, what do you want to do?" He shrugged his shoulders slightly and she sighed, 'Duh Kagome! He doesn't know what there is _to_ do!' She looked around, searching for something that he wouldn't mind doing, her eyes coming to rest on the ferris wheel.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards what could only be described a giant rolling wheel of doom.

"To ride the ferris wheel,"

"Is that so? What makes you think this Sesshoumaru will ride it?"

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" They reached their designation and she pulled him into a seat. She giggled as the ride began to move, unconsciously leaning into Sesshoumaru, who consequently was wondering the purpose of this hunk of junk. They went around a few times before it stopped with them in the very top seat. "Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome said, eyes wide as she took in the lights of Tokyo that surrounded them.

"Hnnn,"

She sighed; it seemed male feeling towards aesthetics crossed species. They sat in companionable silence for the remainder of the ride, Kagome reluctantly standing from her seat when it was their turn to exit. "I'm hungry," she mumbled, looking around for a vendor. Spotting one, she once again grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the rows of cotton candy and popcorn that lined a small little shop nestled between two rides.

"What is that?" he said suddenly, and Kagome couldn't contain her smile when she saw what he was pointing to.

"It's the Tunnel of Love."

"Can we ride that?"

"Um, sure," Kagome said, laughing maniacally to herself as, for the first time that night, he took her hand and led her towards said ride. They waited in line patiently, and Kagome couldn't help rolling her eyes at the hordes of high schoolers that surrounded them. 'No doubt they simply want a place to sit and make out.' They climbed into the little makeshift boat and Kagome once again leaned against him, taking comfort in his strong form. About halfway through the ride she felt him shiver and shake his head in disgust. "What's wrong?"

"It is nothing," he said softly, as if he didn't want the other riders to hear him. "But I can truthfully say that, for the first time, I am glad I am not a youkai at the moment."

She looked up at him curiously for a moment, wondering what he meant, until it hit her. "You finally figured out what everyone does when on this ride huh?" A small scoff was her only answer and she couldn't help but giggle. "I was wondering when you were going to realize that." To be truthful, she was also glad he wasn't youkai at the moment. His close proximity was starting to affect her body in ways she was sure he wouldn't approve of. She could feel the familiar heat pool at her core, sending her senses into overdrive.

Sesshoumaru was having some problems of his own. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to ignore the woman leaned against him. 'Damn this weak human body with all its infernal emotions!' He quickly adjusted himself so that she wouldn't see the bulge that was becoming rather difficult to hide and tried to think of disgusting things. 'Inuyasha…Jaken….Naraku…ARG! WHY WON'T IT WORK DAMN IT!" Fortunately, the ride soon ended and they quickly exited.

"So, what shall we do now?" Kagome asked him, wondering why he seemed determined to walk directly behind her. "Why don't we go to the jousting tournament?" she said when she didn't get an answer.

"What is that?"

"Well," she said, briefly contemplating the best way to explain it. "It's like a competition where people test their skills in several different categories. The one here though is altered slightly to that there is less danger."

"What are the catagories?"

"Well, there's archery and I thinking they have fencing and a simplified form of jousting."

"What is jousting?"

"Well, in old times, two knights would ride towards each other on horses and try to knock each other off their respective steeds, but for this festival they have it set up so that two people run towards each other and spray each other with silly string and at the end, whoever is the most covered in string at the end is the loser."

"This sounds interesting. This Sesshoumaru would very much like to see this tournament of which you speak."

"Alrighty, well it's all the way over there on the opposite side of the fair so we're gonna have to walk."

"That is fine,"

A.N. Again…..SORRY!!!!!!!!!! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got loaded down with assignments and didn't have time to type anything. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to get the next one up as soon as I get a chance.


	10. Tournament Time!

Beauty Meets Beast

Ok….I am seriously loaded down with work this semester since I'm in the process of transferring to another college…but I had an entire chapter handwritten but in my boggled brain I was positive that I had posted it….apparently not….

Chapter 10 Tournament Time!

"Alright, do you both understand the rules? Very well, start on my signal. Three, two, GO!"

Kagome bolted down the runway, ready to smother her opponent in silly string. She smirked when he hesitated his charge towards her, apparently attempting to figure out how to spray the can of sticky string that would be his downfall. She listened to the din of the crowd behind her, shouting her victory call when she reached the other end of the clearing. Turning to look at her victim, she giggled. He was covered! She walked over to where he stood, his face frozen in shock. "I do believe I win," she said, reaching up to pull a piece of the string off his face.

"Are you quite satisfied with your torment of this Sesshoumaru?" he said as he finally came out of his shock and began trying to rid his body of the accursed string.

"For now,"

After they'd gotten him free, they walked over to the archery arena. The crowd here was not quite as large as had been gathered for the jousting, but there was still a good sized crowd. Kagome noticed with slight frustration that all of the competitors were male.

"Would you like to give it a shot sir?" Sesshoumaru looked down that the mousy little man who dared talk to him and growled…or well he tried, but as a human his growl came out as little more than a gurgle.

"No, he wouldn't, but I would." Kagome said, grabbing the bow from him and walking over to the line of men, would were attempting to shoot arrows at a target that was less than 50 yards away; they weren't doing very good. 'Pathetic,' Kagome thought to herself as she grabbed a brightly colored arrow from the bin. She raised her bow and notched her arrow, pausing briefly to look one last time at her competitors, before taking aim and firing, being sure to keep her miko energy locked deep inside so she wouldn't accidentally purify anything…not that there was anything to purify.

'Perfect,' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk as Kagome's arrow hit the target dead center, causing several of the competitors to turn and gape at her. He'd only seen her shoot a handful of times, and she appeared to get better every time. She lifted another arrow and shot again, once again hitting the very center of the target. The guy she'd taken the bow from turned to look at him again, confusion written on his face.

"How does she know how to do that?"

If Sesshoumaru had been youkai, he would have growled. "Are you so uneducated that you do not believe a woman capable of shooting an arrow?" He watched as the man attempted to form a response, gasping when he could find none. The crowd was now enthralled with Kagome, who was showing them a far better time than her competitors. They had elected a man from the crowd to move the target back a couple of paces after every shot. She had yet to miss a single target.

When she finally stopped, the target was well over 100 feet away. She walked over to where Sesshoumaru was leaning against a wall. "Do you want to go see the fencing tournament?" She asked him, pointing over to where many of the people from the jousting tournament had gathered to watch the people spar. "You could give them all a run for their money."

"Very well,"

"Cool! I think this will be one of the only times I've seen you fight when I'm not going to have to fear for my life. Speaking of, you do know you can't actually hurt anyone right?" He 'hnnnd' and she took that to mean yes.

When they got to the fencing arena, Kagome stood and watched as Sesshoumaru moved fluidly from one move to the next, taking down opponent after opponent. She could tell that he wasn't as graceful as a human, but it mattered about as much as the color of the battery that went in her phone. All too soon, he'd taken down all willing to challenge him and was walking back towards her, his classic bored expression, which Kagome thought looked rather out of place since he was human and therefore nowhere near as intimidating, plastered on his face.

"Have fun?" she said when he reached her, smirking at the look he gave her.

"Those idiots were no match for this Sesshoumaru. Has your world no real warriors?"

Kagome laughed, "No. Unfortunately, most of the people of this time have no interest in undergoing all the training they would have to do to become a warrior. I don't think half of them even know what it means to be a true warrior."

"Hnnnnnn"

"So," she said, once again intertwining her hand in his as they began walking around, "What should we do now?"

"Miko, do not start that again."

When they finally left the fair and headed back to Kagome's house, Sesshoumaru was exhausted. 'Damn this weak human body!' he thought as he followed her down the road. He looked over at Kagome and took a little comfort in the fact that she looked more tired than he.

"Ok," Kagome said after they had walked a block or so, slumping against the building next to them as she tried not to yawn. "I think it is officially time to hail a cab."

"Hail a cab?"

"Yeah," Kagome looked at him, too tired to be amused by his confusion, "so we don't have to walk home. I forgot that you wouldn't be able to take us home." She turned from him to look at the road. For a while she thought she was going to have to pay for a red cab, which sucked because they were more expensive and tended to take you out of your way, but then a lone green cab came towards them and she sighed in relief when it slowed to a stop for them. "Alright," she said, turning to once more look at him, "when we get in don't freak out. Just do what I do." He nodded and followed her lead when she got into the car. She spoke a moment with the driver, and then they were off.

Sesshoumaru had never been happier to see a shrine in his long life. The ride had been unbearable and he was determined that if they went out again before they went back, he would be sure they returned before nightfall so that her modes of transportation wouldn't be needed.

"So," she said as she paid the driver and they got out, "how did you like your first taxi ride?"

"That was _horrendous!_"

She laughed, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. But it was our best option. If we had taken the bus or the subway, you would have been surrounded by humans, since both of those tend to be packed with people."

"Hnnnnn,"

"Well, let's go inside. I need to catch some zzzz's." he looked at her strangely and she gave him a half-smile. "It means I have to go to sleep." He merely nodded and followed her up to her room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango groaned as she woke from a rather unrestful sleep. She had tried to explain that she wasn't Kagome, but every time she did they would beat her and leave returning a few hours later to repeat the process. She was grateful they hadn't raped her yet, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before they did. Her eyes widened as she heard the door once more unlock and swing open, blinding her with light as her tormentors once again entered the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'This is awkward,' Kagome thought as she sat on her bed in her pjs (she'd had to hunt some for him), looking at Sesshoumaru. It had occurred to her a few minutes ago that she had forgotten one major detail…where was he going to sleep? They had been sitting there, him on her chair and her on the bed, staring at each other for a while now, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not think of any sleeping arrangements that didn't end up with one of them sleeping on the floor, and that just wouldn't do. But they couldn't both sleep on the bed, well they could, but she doubted he would, what with his honor and general dislike of all things human. She sighed as she contemplated her options. Finally coming to a conclusion, she turned her gaze from his in order to examine her hands. "You can have the bed," she said, getting up to go locate a sleeping bag, "I'm going to go look for something to sleep on."

"No,"

She froze, not daring to look at him for fear of what he was about to say. She remained motionless, waiting for him to continue, until she felt she arm slowly wrap around her waist. She gasped as he slowly began walking backwards and all too soon she felt the edge of the bed against her knees.

"There is plenty of room on the bed for both you and this Sesshoumaru." He pulled them down onto the soft mattress and Kagome thought she would die. She remained silent as he pulled covers around them, his arm never leaving her waist. She continued to shift nervously, trying in vain to get up. "Stop," he murmured, causing Kagome to shiver from the feel of his breath against her ear.

Resigning herself to sleeping next to the temporary human Lord of the West, she shifted once more in an attempt to get somewhat comfortable. His arm was still wrapped snugly around her waist, almost as if he were begging her to try to get up. 'At least he's human,' Kagome thought. She didn't know what she would do if they were in this position while he was a youkai. His close proximity was doing definite things to her hormone deprived body…things he would most definitely _not_ approve of. "Um…goodnight," she mumbled, trying her damndest to keep from touching him. He apparently had other ideas. His arm tightened around her, drawing her back so that she was flush against him causing a small 'eep' to escape her body.

"Good night," he said, once more causing shivers to consume her body as his breath blew across her ear, his lips just barely grazing her neck.

A.N. THERE IT IS!!! TOOK ME FOREVER!!!!! I hope you are all satisfied for the moment because that jousting scene took FOREVER to write because I hadn't written it out in my rough draft….so I've been pretty much working on this chapter for the past 12 hours or so.


	11. Awkward Situations

Beauty Meets Beast

Chapter 11: Awkward Situations

Kagome woke in the morning feeling more refreshed and rested than she had in months. She smiled and stretched like a cat, leaning into the warmth behind her. 'That feels nice,' she thought as she felt something nuzzle into her neck, subconsciously tilting her head to the side to allow whatever it was better access. 'Really ni…wait a minute!' Her eyes shot open as she froze, causing the weight around her waist to tighten slightly. Glancing down, she noted with increasing apprehension that Sesshoumaru's arm was draped rather intimately across her waist and that he was still lavishing her neck with attention. Mentally accessing her situation, she rationed that he was probably still asleep and was therefore unaware of his actions. 'Alright Kagome…this is no time to panic! Just make a hasty getaway before he wakes up.' She scrunched her eyes up and slowly began to pull away from him, gasping when his low growl resonated through her tense form, so much for that idea. 'Great…I'm stuck here,' she thought as she forced herself to relax against him. 'Why is he doing this anyways? He hates humans and I definitely fall into the human category.' He continued his sinful acts upon her skin and Kagome began to find intelligent thought, or any thought at all for that matter, rather difficult. His breath ghosted across her ear and she shivered, leaning further into him. She moaned when he began suckling on her ear, her eyes sliding closed as her brain promptly turned off completely. Her hands grew a mind of their own, reaching up to tangle in his hair as her moans increased in volume. And then suddenly, she was leaning against air.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she was alone, the open window her only clue as to where her silent companion had gone. She sighed as she slowly made her way over to the bathroom, grumbling to herself about stupid taiyoukais with wandering tongues and stupidly silky hair. Now that he was gone, she was once again utterly confused. She couldn't understand why he had acted that way. To say that he was the last person she expected to ever wake up against was an understatement. Of course she knew he'd been next to her when she'd gone to sleep, but she had assumed that he would have vacated the premises immediately upon waking.

An hour later, she stood in front of the bathroom door, unable to open it and venture into the room beyond. 'Come on Kagome, you can do this. He's probably not even in there.' Opening the door slowly, she scanned the room, releasing the breath she hadn't known she was holding. He wasn't there; she was safe from embarrassment. Of course, later she would have to once again lean into him as they went home, but she pushed that from her mind. There was no point thinking about things that she had no control over. She walked over and closed the window, drawing the drapes so she could change in peace. 'It would be just my luck that the moment I decided to drop my towel that Sesshoumaru would come through the window.' Her eyes widened as she realized that a closed window was not going to stop him should he decide he wanted to come in. Grabbing her clothes, she ran back into the bathroom to change, only reemerging once she was fully clothed. She walked back over and opened the window, but left the drapes closed to retain at least some of her privacy.

'Gotta stop overreacting,' she thought as she began the tedious task of drying her hair. She knew she needed to erase the whole encounter from her mind, but she couldn't. All she could think about was how his lips felt on her neck, and how safe she felt with his arm around her waist. And then there was the matter of _why_ he had done it. She didn't understand what was going on. She thought she'd had him all figured out…and he just had to throw a wrench in her plans. Deciding not to strain her brain anymore trying to figure him out, Kagome unplugged her hair dryer and made her way downstairs where she could smell the plate of delicious food that would be waiting for her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru growled from where he sat high in Goshinboku. The emotions that the miko from the future was evoking in him were confusing him and that was unacceptable. When he'd woken this morning, he'd been nuzzling into her neck, and he couldn't stop himself. Her scent had been all around him, pushing his senses into overdrive and blanketing his mind in a pleasant fog. He hadn't been able to stop the growl that had escaped him when she thought to pull away from him. When she'd leaned back against him, he'd been overcome with curiosity whether she tasted as good as she smelled. He groaned as he remembered the heavenly taste of her skin. He was definitely in too deep.

Kagome sighed as she walked over to him. She reached the bottom of the tree and waited for him to say something, but he was apparently too caught up in his own thoughts to notice her. "What is with you inuyoukai and sitting in trees?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah, uh huh sure," she said softly, thinking about how like Inuyasha he really was. She sighed as she leaned against Goshinboku. "So, when do we have to leave?"

"Noon," he said, trying to ignore the disappointment in her voice.

Kagome looked at her watch, sighing when she realized that was already 11:30. She looked up at him, frowning when she realized she could only see the side of his leg. She debated for a minute if she should ask him about his actions this morning. Since she was going to have to be in close proximity to him all day, she decided that it was probably in her best interest to keep silent. "I guess I'll go get my stuff." She stood and began walking back to the house, pausing at the door to tell him that she would meet him at the well after she said goodbye to her family.

She climbed the stairs slowly, in no hurry to get her stuff since it would mean that they were really leaving and that she would have to be in his arms for the rest of what was to be a very _long_ day. The fact that she might not get to come back home for a long time, if ever, certainly didn't help matters. "Why must everything be so diffi…AUGH!!!!!" She quickly slammed the door to her room shut as she tried to get her racing heart under control. She'd opened the door only to be met with the sight of a shirtless Sesshoumaru and although she couldn't deny that he had a decidedly nice chest…it was the last thing she had expected to see upon entering her room. A few moments later, the door opened. She kept her gaze glued to the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

"Are you quite alright?" He said, smirking at her rather impressive tomato impression.

She met his eyes, growling in frustration at his smirk. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Just because some demon decides to sneak in my room and give me a heart attack!" She pushed past him and got her stuff, mumbling a soft "I'll be out in a minute," before leaving the room. When she got outside, he was waiting. He had changed back into his kimono, his swords resting at his hip once again. "Well, let's get this over with."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku grumbled as he paced in his room. Now that he'd gotten some sleep, his concern for Sango was coming through stronger than ever. They were wasting time here, and he knew it. He just wished Inuyasha would realize that if Sesshoumaru had yet to kill Kagome, chances were low that he was going to in the near future. Granted, he was worried about Kagome's apparent wounds, but if Sesshoumaru had actually taken her to get medicine that meant he meant her no harm. Or well, at least he hoped he didn't. But Inuyasha wouldn't be swayed. He was convinced that the only reason Sesshoumaru was keeping Kagome was to hurt him by hurting her. Which might have been partially true, but the fact remained that they weren't here. And that the only person who could hurt Kagome at the moment was Sesshoumaru, and since he hadn't done so already, Miroku doubted she was in any immediate danger. But they _didn't_ know where Sango was, and since she was all alone, chances were good that she _was_ in immediate danger. He sighed as he walked down to the dining hall in search of Inuyasha…or some food, whichever came first.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'This is retarded,' Kagome thought as she once again shifted against Sesshoumaru in an attempt to relieve the pressure on her feet. You'd think that since they were technically standing on water vapor that it wouldn't be possible for her feet to be under pressure. But they were, and they were _killing_ her! 'Come on girl; just ask him to stop for a minute so you can sit down.' She glanced up at him, hoping to decipher his mood, but as usual, his face was a complete blank. She really didn't want to ask him, but they'd only been flying for an hour. There was no way she'd be able to continue this for the rest of the day. "Sesshoumaru," she said softly, squeezing her eyes shut. He 'hnnnn'd' and she took that as a sign to continue. "Would it be possible for us to stop for a moment?"

"No,"

"Um, this is gonna sound really stupid but my feet are killing me for some reason." Above her, she heard him sigh before the arm around her waist tightened and he lowered them into a seated position. "Oh," she murmured, trying not to think about the fact that she was now sitting in his lap. "Thanks." She shifted against him, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't require touching him very much. The low growl rumbling through her chest made her pause before she sighed softly and leaned back against him.

Kagome soon found she rather liked sitting this way. For one, other than the occasional throb, her feet felt decidedly better. Riding this way also lessened her fear of plummeting to earth should Sesshoumaru's arms become too tired. In fact, the only downside she could see to this situation was that her position was a rather uncomfortable one. She was stiffly leaned against the inuyoukai lord's chest, with her legs sticking straight out in front of her. Squeezing her eyes shut again, noting briefly that she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Kagome shifted her legs, searching out a position that didn't require her to keep her knees locked.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word still?"

She jumped, his voice startling her from the confines of her mind. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, toying with the hem of her shorts. "My legs are beginning to cramp from being held straight in front of me for so long." When he once again began shifting her in his arms, Kagome didn't know what to think. She soon found herself situated so that she was sideways in his lap so that her legs crooked down over his and her head rested on his shoulder. She mumbled a quick thanks, silently cursing her stupid legs. Maybe her mom was right and she was developing Restless Leg Syndrome, she would have to ask her about it when she went home again. If he ever let her go back home that is. Her thoughts momentarily flew back to the movie they had watched the night before. She sighed as she unconsciously leaned into his form and willed her body to stop being a nuisance.


	12. Unexpected Guests Can Lead to Unexpected

Beauty Meets Beast

I wish to apologize about the increasing delays in my updates. Since last November, my hands have been causing me increasing pain and the doctors cannot figure out what's wrong. At times the pain is so bad I cannot pick up a pencil or even hold a book. Because of this, writing has been becoming increasingly difficult. I have seen several doctors and none of them can tell me very much. It's not my nerves, so it's not carpel tunnel (Thank God) but they can't determine what is causing my pain other than it appears to have something to do with the muscles in my hands. I am seeing a rheumatologist at the end of the month and am hoping that he can tell me what is wrong. But until I get this resolved, my updates will be short and far between. But I promise I will not discontinue any of my stories. I will work on them as long as it takes…but know that it may take a very long time. I pray none of you ever have to deal with pain like this. Thanks and happy reading!

GhostReader: Yes they are, I just have quite decided how...XD The reason Miroku didn't go off to get her on his own was he was exhausted and knew that if he left before he was able to regain his strength he would have been little help to Sango. Also, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 12: Unexpected Guests Can Lead to Unexpected News....

Kagome couldn't contain her sigh of relief when the towering walls of the fortress came into view. It had been a long day, and she didn't think her nerves could take much more. The entire day she'd been too tense to do anything but sit stiffly in Sesshoumaru's arms, not to mention if she moved more than an inch he would tighten his grip on her until she returned to her previous position and promised not to move again. So, needless to say, she was more than eager to be back on the ground and away from him. Her ease of mind was short-lived however as her normally silent companion began growling so viciously, she could feel the vibrations in her chest.

"What is _he_ doing here?" He said as he landed in the courtyard.

She turned to look at him, but before she could ask him what he was talking about, he unceremoniously dropped her and disappeared back into the sky. 'Doesn't he ever just use the door?' She sighed made her way through the labyrinth of halls to her room. Or well, she hoped this was the way to her room. She still wasn't completely used to the intricate layout of the castle and she was starting to doubt she ever would. 'I wonder what got Sesshoumaru in such a bad mood? Not that he's ever all that pleasant, but he seemed really ticked and earlier he seemed fine.' She gave an inward jump for joy when she finally reached her room. What she really needed right now was a nice, long bath…

"Kagome?"

'Now what?' She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but she knew she had to. It would be rude if she ignored whoever it was, and she didn't want to risk angering her captor anymore than she had to. She turned around slowly, shocked to find it was Miroku who stood in front of her. "Miroku? What are you doing here?"

The young monk smiled and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "I thought that was you! When did you get back? Inuyasha and I have been waiting on you."

"Inuyasha is here?"

"Yeah, we got here yesterday and have been awaiting your return. Are you alright? We heard you had to go get some special medicine."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get some antiseptic for some cuts I got a few days ago. How did you guys find me?" She smiled as she pulled away from him, not wanting to risk contact with his 'cursed' hand. But she had to admit, it made sense now. Sesshoumaru was angry because Inuyasha was here.

"Inuyasha knew where to look. We've been walking around for weeks looking for you and…"

"And?" Kagome repeated, not liking the look on his face.

"Sango," he mumbled as he dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to face her with his shame. What kind of man was he? He hadn't even noticed she was gone until Inuyasha pointed it out. He was truly unworthy of her.

"What's wrong with Sango?" She grabbed his arms and forced him to look at her. "Miroku, where is Sango?"

"I don't know. She disappeared a couple days ago. I'm worried sick about her, but Inuyasha wouldn't be swayed in his search for you. Even when we got here and learned you were not, he refused to leave until you returned and he could ensure your safety. I was actually about to leave to look for her myself when I saw you."

"We have to go look for her! When did she disappear?!"

"The last time I saw her was three days ago. She vanished shortly after we crossed into Sesshoumaru's lands. Sesshoumaru's scouts are looking for her, but they haven't come back with any news."

"Where's Inuyasha? We have to leave right now! We have to find her!" Grabbing his hand, Kagome turned and dragged the surprised monk to Sesshoumaru's study. She had a feeling that would be the easiest way to locate both brothers as they were probably at each other's throats. She smiled as they drew closer to the office. They weren't even 50 feet from the door yet, but she could already hear Inuyasha's screaming at the no doubt bored taiyoukai. When she finally opened the door, she wasn't surprised to find Inuyasha standing right in Sesshoumaru's face, yelling at him for taking her from him.

"Inuyasha!"

In seconds, the hanyou had abandoned his position next to his brother and was drawing Kagome into a fierce hug. "Kagome, I was so worried. Are you ok? What did that bastard do to you?"

"Nothing," Kagome sighed as she leaned into him. She hadn't realized just how much she missed this; how much she missed him. It was nice to be embraced by someone who wasn't disgusted by you. She burrowed into his warmth, gladly taking the strength he so freely gave.

"But you were injured, that's why you weren't here when we got to the castle."

"I got attacked by some wolf youkai and Sesshoumaru saved me. That's why I wasn't here; he was taking me to get medicine from my home. Believe me, if he had done something, you would be the first to know."

"Would the two of you kindly stop speaking of this Sesshoumaru as if he is not in the room."

Kagome jumped, she'd forgotten he was here. She turned to say something to him in apology, but Inuyasha shoved her behind him.

"What did you do to her?"

"As the miko has already told you, I have done nothing."

"Then why does her skin smell vaguely of her blood?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, turning him to face her. "I told you, I was attacked. I was out in the woods and some wolf youkai attacked me." She smiled and hoped he wouldn't question her further. It just wouldn't do if she had to tell him exactly _why_ she was out in the woods. "I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Sesshoumaru."

"I somehow doubt that."

"Um, can I say something?" Miroku said softly. He'd been standing next to the door, doing his best to stay out of the argument as long as possible, but he couldn't wait any longer. "I just wanted to say that I am leaving now to go look for Sango."

"That's right!" Kagome gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise. "Sango is in danger! We have to go find her! The longer we stand here, the less chance that she's ok!"

"You miko, are not going anywhere."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled, once again taking a defensive stance in front of Kagome. "Of course she's going! Do you really think I'm going to leave her here with you?"

"She has a debt to pay."

"Please Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, walking around Inuyasha to face the stoic taiyoukai. "I need to go with them. I promise I'll come back as soon as we find her, but I need to make sure she's ok. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."

"The discussion is over," he said, turning away from her in favor of the window.

Kagome just stared at him, unsure why he was insisting she stay. She wasn't really doing anything here but get in the way for everyone in the castle. Then again, she'd never actually figured out why he'd brought her here to begin with. Sure at first she'd thought it was because of the incident with Shippou and that he needed someone to teach Rin, but now she wasn't so sure. And then there was his recent behavior in her time. She was still confused by his actions last night…and this morning. He'd acted almost…well, almost like a boyfriend. It was the only way she could explain his behavior, but that didn't make it any less weird. She knew she needed to say something to him, because she was sure that if she thought this was confusing, that he was totally lost, but she couldn't. What could she say in this situation? At a loss for what to do, she reached out to him, but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Enter,"

"My lord," Drake said, bowing low as he entered the room. "The scouts have picked up the scent of wolves near where Inuyasha said they lost their comrade." 

"Wolves?" Sesshoumaru turned to face them and Kagome thought she saw something in his eyes, but before she could blink it was gone and his expression was once more unreadable.

"Yes my lord."

"Very well, send word to lord Kouga at once. Let's see what he has to say about this."

"We did my lord. As soon as we detected wolves, we sent two scouts to lord Kouga, but he said that he and his pack haven't been anywhere near your lands in months."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly, her eyes filling with dread as she looked at him. "Could these wolves be members of the same pack that attacked me? What if they took Sango to get revenge on us?"

"Us?" Inuyasha said, spinning her around to face him and draw her away from the taiyoukai. "What us? What 'us' do you have with him?"

"Inuyasha…for the last time, they attacked me. He saved me. And if you ask me again, I'm going to 'it' you."

Drake looked over the two, his curiosity getting the better of him for a moment. But then, he remembered why he was here and looked once more to the demon lord of the West. "What do you wish for me to do my lord?"

"Find the wolves. Discern why they are trespassing in my lands and if they have the exterminator…relieve them of her by any means necessary." 

"Yes my lord, we will leave immediately." He turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Do you mind if we accompany you?" Miroku asked, his worry evident in his voice and posture.

"I do not mind, but can you keep up?"

"Of course we can," Inuyasha stated confidently, coming to stand next to his friend. "The question is, can you?"

The head of the guard laughed at that, and Kagome found she rather liked the sound. "I assure you we can."

"Fine, I say we backtrack to where me and Miroku discovered she was gone. Her scent should still be fresh enough to track."

"That reminds me, do you have anything of hers that we can use to memorize her scent? That way we can have a better knowledge of what we are looking for. After all, several noses are better than one."

"No, we don't. Sorry."

"Well, Inuyasha," Miroku said, his gaze falling to the floor. "That's not exactly true."

"Wha…"

"You have something?"

The monk nodded and drew a square of embroidered cloth from his pocket. "Here, it's her handkerchief. She gave it to me about a week ago, so her scent should still be on it."

"Very well," Drake said, taking the proffered cloth before moving to the door. "Let me gather my men and we can leave. I will meet you at the gate."

"Let's go," Inuyasha said as he too moved to exit the room, Miroku close at his heels. "Coming Kagome?"

Kagome looked from one brother to the other, unsure if she should leave or not, but Sesshoumaru wasn't looking at her. In fact, he's turned to once more stare out the window. She would sure like to know what was so damned interesting out there. Biting her lip, she debating on saying something to him, but she could think of nothing. She sighed and silently followed Inuyasha from the room, unsure about the sudden pang of sadness that wracked her chest as she shut the door to his study…and him. She was leaving. She should be happy. So why wasn't she?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he gently shook her shoulders, effectively shaking her from her thoughts. "Hey did you hear me? I said I have your pack if you want to change clothes."

"What? Oh…" She'd forgotten that she had changed back into her borrowed kimono before they'd left her home in the future as it would not fit in her bag. "Thanks, I'll go change and then meet you at the gate." She walked back to her room, surprised to find Aerin already there.

"I heard you were leaving, but I didn't want to believe it. Why?"

"My friend is in trouble and it may be my fault. I have to go find her."

"Well then, at least let my help you one last time," she said as she began loosening the ties on Kagome's obi.

"Thanks. I will never get used to wearing these."

"Who tied this obi? It is unusually tight."

"Huh? Oh…uh…Sesshoumaru did. He said I didn't tie it properly so he tied it again himself."

"That's odd, but it does explain the nature of the bow."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing important. The bow is simply tied more masculinely than I was expecting."

"Oh, well I guess it doesn't really matter." She quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, moaning softly when she slid her feet into her worn converses. "No more geta…" She looked nervously at the two overstuffed bags on the bed, silently hoping she could carry the combined weight and keep up with the others. She yelped when she almost toppled over immediately after hefting them onto her shoulders.

Aerin giggled at her misfortune for a moment before moving to help steady the overloaded woman. "Be careful, are you sure you can carry all that?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. And if I can't, I'll just make Inuyasha carry it." She smiled and pulled the demoness into a hug. "Well, I guess it's time to go. I hope I see you soon."

"Likewise," she replied, hugging her back just as fiercely.

"I'm really going to miss talking to you. You made life here bearable. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Say hi to your kit for me."

"I will."

Walking over to the balcony, Kagome leaned on the doors and looked out over the landscape that had become her home the past few weeks. "It is so beautiful here. I am truly going to miss it." Glancing around the room once more, she sighed before exiting and heading down to where her comrades awaited her.

Aerin smiled as soon as the door shut behind the time traveling miko and turned to the balcony. "That was close my lord. What were you doing standing there? Do you not wish for her to leave?" She sighed when silence was her answer and she knew he was gone. But why had he been there in the first place? She shrugged, knowing that that was one thing she would probably never know. "Well, might as well get back to work…"

A.N. Sorry things were a little choppy, but I wanted the focus to be on the conversation. Things are starting to heat up. I think we are drawing close to the end of this story. A couple more chapters maybe. I feel rather accomplished at the moment as I wrote this chapter in its entirety (handwritten and typed) in one day, which is a record for me and is rather amazing considering my recent problem with my hands. My hands seem to be giving me a break at the moment, so I will do my best to get as much written as I can before they start acting up again.


	13. When Things Go Bad

Beauty Meets Beast

Chapter 13: When things go wrong…

"So, Kagome, are you sure that prick didn't do anything do you?"

Kagome smiled from her perch on Inuyasha's back. "Yes Inuyasha, I'm sure." She reached up and rubbed his ear affectionately, giggling when he slapped her hand away. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I've been deprived of cuteness for the past month and your ears definitely fit in the cute category." He grumbled something along the lines of 'hanyou's are not cute' but the effect was totally ruined by the pout on his face. Deciding to spare him further embarrassment for the moment, Kagome turned to Drake, who was running slightly behind them. "How can it be that those wolves aren't friends of Kouga's?"

"When Kouga's father came to power, there was a falling out in the tribe's. I don't really know any details, but I think it had something to do with Kouga's mother."

"Figures," Kagome sighed, resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder to ease the creak in her neck. "Why do all major feuds seem to revolve around a woman?"

"It does seem to be a common problem," Miroku chuckled as he sped up so he was beside Inuyasha.

"Well, I mean think about it. InuTaisho died protecting Inuyasha's mother from the villagers who thought to rid her of her 'curse.' Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hate each other because of the results of InuTaisho's death. That whole mess with Takemaru was caused by Sounga warping his memories of Izayoi. And let's not forget the biggest of all, the one that is the cause of almost all the trouble we've encountered on our travels…the idiot Onigumo and his obsession for Kikyo, which led to the creation of that vile thing of which I will not speak and the eventual destruction of any chance Kikyo and Inuyasha had at a normal relationship!"

The captain of the guard could only laugh his agreement, "You have a point."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aerin sighed as she walked down to the gardens. This morning she'd once again found her lord hovering around Kagome's room. The question was, why? The only thing she could think of was that something happened while they were gone. And since Kagome wasn't here, the only person she could confront about it was Sesshoumaru. But it wasn't like she could just walk up to him and ask him, which meant she was going to have to figure it out on her own. 'But how do you spy on someone who can smell you a mile away?' She sighed once again as she turned towards the pond she and Kagome has always sat by whenever they wanted a bit of fresh air. It was situated like a sort of alcove in the garden (I could not figure out for the life of me how to word this without it sounding ridiculous, any suggestions?), directly under the window in Sesshoumaru's study. She loved it because it was small, quiet, and not very many people in the castle knew about it. As she walked around the little wall that separated the pond from the rest of the garden, she couldn't stop herself from gasping in surprise. Sitting beneath one of the many Sakura trees that shaded the little glen, was Sesshoumaru. She immediately dropped into a low bow. "I'm sorry my lord, I was not paying attention. I did not mean to disturb you." She slowly rose and turned to leave, mentally cursing herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. She hadn't even noticed his youki.

"It is fine," he said, causing her to stop and once again bow as he stood and walked back inside.

'That was odd.'

000000000000000000

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she traced her fingers over the seams in his haori. "I've been wondering, where is Kirara? Shouldn't she have tried to find us if Sango was in trouble?"

"About that…" the hanyou sighed, dreading what he was about to tell her. He'd been determined not to let her find out…even going so far as to tell Drake not to mention it when they'd found Sango's scent an hour or so earlier. "I didn't want to tell you, but there was another scent with Sango's."

"Yeah, I assume it was Kirara's. What's the big deal?"

"Yes it was. But it wasn't what we were expecting."

"What are you talking about?"

"We smelt her blood."

"WHAT!"

Inuyasha slowed to a stop and pulled her around to face him. Her eyes were wide with fear and he could sense she was close to tears. "It wasn't a lot," he said, drawing her into his arms to try and calm her. "And her scent went off in a different direction along with a few different wolf scents. So, we sent a few of Drake's men to find her."

"Why would it go in a different direction?"

"If I may Kagome," Drake said, waiting until she turned towards him before he continued. "It is most likely that they knew if the fire neko was with her, she would be able to escape easily. So, they took the neko somewhere else so she couldn't get to Sango."

"What if they killed her?!"

"Now Kagome," Miroku said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You know as well as I do that Kirara can take care of herself. I seriously doubt they would be able to cause her any real harm. They most likely will not even be able to keep her away long. Now, we must get going. Sango is waiting."

She sniffled and nodded. He was right of course. Inuyasha released her and she moved to get on his back, looking at him in confusion when he stopped her and picked her up bridal style.

"Why don't you try to get some rest? I'll carry you like this for a while so you can sleep. I'll wake you if we find something."

As he once more took off after their enemy's scent, Kagome sighed and buried into his warmth, thoughts of Sango filling her head. She couldn't help but feel that the young exterminator was all alone and probably in terrible danger and it was all her fault. If she hadn't run out of Sesshoumaru's palace and gotten herself attacked, none of this would have happened. But then again, if it hadn't…would she have gotten so close to her stoic captor?

000000000000000000000

"Kagome? Kagome wake up,"

"Huh?"

"I need to leave you with Miroku for a while."

"Why, what happened?"

"Sango's scent is gone and the wolves' scents have gone off in several different directions. So, and Drake's men are going to split up and try to locate Sango's scent again. But we need to do it quickly and I'll be able to run faster if you stay here. We should be back soon. Why don't you and Miroku set up camp?"

"Alright,"

000000000

"I just don't understand this," Kagome said, placing more wood on their small fire. Inuyasha had been gone for a little over an hour and she still hadn't figured out what had happened. "How could they have just disappeared? Wolves can't fly."

"I have no idea," Miroku replied as he searched the nearby foliage for more firewood. "But you are right, not even Kouga can fly and he has two jewel shards."

Kagome was, to say the very least, confused. It made no sense. "You can't just make someone's scent disappear," she sighed, standing to help him in his pursuit for wood. "Plus, if they could, wouldn't they have done it earlier? When they took Sangooooooo…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome groaned and looked up at the hole she'd apparently just fallen through. "I'm alright Miroku. It's some sort of underground tunnel. I'm going to check it out."

"No, please Kagome, come back up here! We must wait for Inuyasha!"

"But this might lead to Sango!"

"And the wolves!"

"Oh…right…that…"

"Kagome, do you really think you can take on a pack of wolf youkai by youself?"

She sighed, put a hand to her chest, remembering all too well her last encounter with wolves. As she allowed him to pull her back up, she wondered what the young monk would think if he knew the reason the wolves had taken Sango. Would he view her any differently if he knew that Sango's capture was her fault?

"Come on," Miroku said, turning to head back to camp. "We need to get away from this area. They probably have sentries patrolling the tunnels."

"Hmmm, you might be right."

Miroku frowned at the sound of the deep voice. 'That's not Kagome…' He turned around slowly, his confusion written all over his face, but the sight that met his eyes turned that confusion to fear and dread. Standing just behind his now terrified friend, his claws pressed to the side of her neck, stood a rather buff looking wolf youkai. He took a tentative step towards them, but the demon's voice stopped him.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! I'd stay put if I were you, human flesh is so fragile."

0000000000000000000000

'This is ridiculous!' Inuyasha thought as he ran back to camp. 'Scents don't just disappear.' He'd followed the scent for almost an hour, but then it just vanished as Sango's had. He just hopped the others had had more luck than he had. Spotting Drake and the others a little ways ahead of him, he slowed to a stop. "Hey, did you guy have any luck?" Drake turned to him, his expression grim, and Inuyasha's smirk fell. "What is it?" He quickly scanned the area, searching out the cause of his temporary comrade's displeasure, but then he noticed something. "Where are Kagome and Miroku?"

"We were hoping they were with you."

"What?"

"They are gone and their scents are absent as well."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha ran past them, frantically following his friends scents, hoping beyond hope it wasn't true. "No," he mumbled, dropping to his knees. "Not them too…"

Taking in the now trembling form of his lord's brother, Drake slowly approached him and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "We will find them." Turning to his men, his face grew stern as he spoke once again. "There has to be a link between this site and the wolves. We must figure out what it is. But first things first, you, Kunai! Go and inform lord Sesshoumaru that Kagome has disappeared."

Inuyasha could not stop the growl that escaped him. "What are you telling that bastard for?"

"I am sorry. I was ordered to send word to my lord should anything happen to the miko."

"Why would he tell you to do that?" Inuyasha growled, rising to his feet as he glared at the man who dared involve his brother anymore than he already had. "Why would he even care?"

"I do not know. You will have to ask him yourself."

0000000000000

'This is just _perfect_!' Kagome thought as she and Miroku were dragged who knows where by the youkai who'd found them. 'Why had my luck taken such a liking to badness? First, I get attacked by that disgusting wolf in the woods, then that stoic buffoon confuses the hell out of me repeatedly, then Sango disappears, and now…this idiot thinks my butt is his personal toy…" She cringed as her captor's hand once again made its way across her rump, caressing and squeezing to his heart's content.

When they'd been dragged underground a little over half an hour ago, they'd been promptly tied up. He'd then flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and grabbed the back of Miroku's robes, dragging them off towards some unknown location. And while she cringed with Miroku every time his back made contact with one of the innumerable rocks that littered the floor, she couldn't help but wish she could trade places with him, and not just because it would give him a taste of his own medicine. She'd had just about all she could take of stinking wolves. The only thing she found positive about their current situation was that their chances of finding Sango were slightly higher…now if only they weren't prisoners too.

0000000000000000

Aerin was now fully convinced that something had happened between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Since her departure the day before, the taiyoukai's mood had gotten steadily darker. He had been spending extended time in the garden under his window and growled at any who dared disturb him. In fact, most of the staff had stayed as far away from him as they could, fearing his anger and afraid they might be punished for it. But Aerin knew she needed to say something to him, what she didn't know. But for some reason, she just knew she had to. So, when he once again went out into the garden she followed him, taking care to ensure he wouldn't think she was trying to sneak up on him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said softly, bowing deeply before taking a seat next to the pond. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" She waited, unsure how to proceed, finally taking his silence as permission to continue she sighed and mustered up all her courage in order to get the words out. "Did something happen between you and Kagome while you were away?" She watched him closely, not surprised when he remained silent and stood to leave. "I'm sorry my lord. I guess I let my friendship with Kagome cloud my judgment."

"Know your place," he said, pausing briefly before leaving.

Once he was gone, Aerin couldn't help but smile. 'Now we're getting somewhere.' She quickly ran inside. It was time she gained a partner in this…and she knew just the one.

000000000000000000000

"Could you please watch where you're going," Miroku groaned as his back hit a rather large, jagged rock in the doorway of the room they recently entered.

"Shut up!" The wolf shouted as he promptly dropped his cargo and walked back out, glad to finally be rid of them.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the apparently delusional monk. He'd insulted the wolf for a good ten minutes before they'd finally been thrown in here. She was seriously starting to doubt his sanity. "Miroku," she mumbled, glancing to where she thought he was. "Do you really think that taunting the people who are most likely going to kill us was a good idea?"

"No, but you didn't have to feel those rocks clawing into your spine!" He groaned, rolling to his side in an attempt to take in their surroundings. Looking around, he tried to discern where they were, all the while damning his rather lacking ability to see in the dark. They appeared to be in some sort of cell…and by the looks of the lump lying against the far wall…they weren't alone. He squinted and tried to discern who their new companion was, his eyes widening when she turned towards him in her apparent sleep. "Hey, we found Sango!"


	14. Teamwork

Beauty Meets Beast

Chapter 14: Teamwork

"I never thought I would say this, but plotting to spy on Lord Sesshoumaru is kind of thrilling."

Aerin laughed, looking around once again to ensure their privacy. "I know, but we still need to figure out how the hell we can watch him without him knowing. We can't just follow him around; he'd sense us before we could even get close enough to hear him."

"Well," Kaliegha replied, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "The only time I see him is when I take him his meals."

"Wait, you take him his meals?"

"Huh, on yeah, he's started taking his meals in his study, something about not wanting to deal with Jaken. He rarely leaves anymore."

"Well isn't that odd." Aerin sighed, playing with one of the blades of grass at her feet. That sounded a little off to her. If he wanted Jaken gone he would just tell him so…or beat it into the little toad. It seemed more likely to her that he was avoiding interaction with everyone…probably because he missed Kagome and was too big an idiot to admit it. "That doesn't leave us with many options for spying."

"Hey look! There he is."

Aerin turned and frowned. Their youkai lord was hastily making his way to the front gates. "Something's wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I have."

"Hey wait a second, isn't that one of the guards who went with Drake?"

They both watched as Sesshoumaru approached a rather worried looking guard. Aerin's eyes widened as she realized Kaliegha was right. "Kagome!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I overheard Lord Sesshoumaru telling Drake that if anything happened to Kagome they were to send word back to him."

"What?" Kaliegha looked at her for a moment in confusion before the both took off towards Sesshoumaru to find out the truth.

000000000000

Someone was calling her name, she could hear them. But for the life of her she wished they would leave her alone. All she wanted to do was sleep. And since she could tell it wasn't her captor or his demented minion, she wasn't too inclined to listen to them. Gah! But they were relentless! Why wouldn't they just let her sleep? Realizing they weren't going to leave until she awoke, Sango wearily opened her eyes, gasping when she saw just who it was in front of her. "Kagome?" she rasped, her voice weak from dehydration. "How did he find you?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome said softly, inclining her head to the side as she continued to stroke Sango's hair. "It doesn't matter. We were so worried. Are you ok?"

"Are you injured in any way?"

Sango turned at the sound of another voice in the room. She hadn't noticed her other friend was even in the room. "Miroku you're here too?"

"Yes and we must get out of here, fast."

"You can't, there's no way to open the door from this side and there are no windows."

"That's probably because we're underground."

"Oh," Sango said softly, laughing briefly at the absurdity of it all. She sat up slowly, leaning on Miroku for support. "That would explain it. How did they get you? I haven't said a word."

"What are you talking about?"

"They think I'm you, Kagome."

0000000000000000000000000000

It had taken forever, but they had finally gotten Jaken to tell them what happened. Sesshoumaru had already left the castle with the guard and it infuriated Aerin that she could not go with them. Her friend was in danger and she could do nothing about it. But time was of the essence here, so she resigned herself to praying that the kamis would keep the young miko and her friends safe until Sesshoumaru got there. To keep from being overcome with worry, she and Kaliegha tried to understand how a scent could disappear, hoping that it was just too faint to pick up and that Sesshoumaru would be able to discern its location.

00000000000

"We're wasting time! Scents don't just disappear!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed Drake through the dense foliage. "I say we go back and study the campsite some more. Kagome and Miroku wouldn't have left willingly. So, there lair has to be near there, otherwise they wouldn't have bothered taking them. You're just too coward to admit you can't tell new scents from old ones!"

"I assure you that my capabilities are far more developed than one such as you could ever hope to attain."

"Hell, I don't care how 'developed' there are. My nose says of the scents we are following, one is at least a week old, with newer ones on top. Which means, oh developed one that these are the scents of PATROLMEN!"

"You can't know that! We searched the campsite and this is the way the scents went! I am right in this!"

"Screw you! I'm tired of listening to your crap. I'm going back to the clearing. Have fun following a scout." And with that, the hanyou turned and took off towards the now abandoned camp.

"He truly is the son of Inutaisho," Drake sighed as he watched him disappear into the woods. 'I wouldn't even be able to sprint that fast! How could a mere hanyou have so much power?'

0000000000000000000

Inuyasha was to say the lease, surprised when he saw his brother. They'd arrived at the clearing at about the same time, and unless he was seriously mistaken…the bastard actually wanted to help.

"Where is Drake?" Sesshoumaru said as he took in the various scents in the clearing.

"Feh! Those idiots are walking around in circles chasing a fake trail. They refuse to admit it's a patrolman they're following."

"They cannot tell how old a scent is or if it is repeated."

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it. We were searching around here, thinking that since this is where Kagome and Miroku disappeared, it had to be important. But then he apparently forgot the whole thing and ran off after a scent that way."

"So, the scents split up and you left Kagome here with Miroku while you searched. And when you came back they were gone." Sesshoumaru pinched his nose, trying to fend off the headache that was trying to make its home in his brain.

"Yeah, their lair's gotta be nearby. Kagome and Miroku wouldn't have left the clearing, so unless they saw where the enemy was hiding, the wolves wouldn't have had a reason to take them."

"This Sesshoumaru is impressed little brother. I had not thought you capable of such thought."

"Feh! Who cares what you thought. Right now all that matters is finding them! After that we'll settle what's between us once and for all."

"Very well,"

Their truce in place, Inuyasha showed Sesshoumaru where the scents stopped and the brothers began combing the area.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, look at this."

"What,"

"Look," Inuyasha said, kneeling to inspect the area further. "Miroku and Kagome's scents are more concentrated here, like they paused for some reason. And the ground around those funny rocks looks like it's been disturbed recently."

"Of course," the elegant taiyoukai sighed. "There are a series of caves and underground tunnels that run through this section of the territory. This Sesshoumaru did not know anyone else knew of them. It is a secret that is passed down from one taiyoukai to the next."

"Well, apparently those bastards know about them. How do we get in?"

"They must have covered the entrance."

"They can't have covered it that well." Determined to find the entrance, Inuyasha began stomping around the clearing. "Hey, there's a scent here I didn't notice before."

"This Sesshoumaru smells it too. It is well hidden though." They followed the scent, which appeared to be fairly new, to a log. The scent then backtracked to their original location, and disappeared. "This must be it."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement as they began carefully searching the ground for any signs of disturbance. "This is taking too long." Inuyasha said, kicking a rock out of the way. When said rock suddenly disappeared, he smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere."

A.N. Sorry it has taken me so long. This chapter has actually been ready to post for a little over a week, but my computer crashed and so I had no way of posting it. I finally got some time this weekend to type it on my roommate's computer. I have another chapter ready to go too, but unfortunately I do not have time to type it now as my roommate needs her computer back. I am taking my computer to Best Buy tomorrow to see what they can do about it. I'm hoping to have my computer back before the end of the week, but I am not sure. I don't know if they are going to fix my computer (it apparently needs a new motherboard) or just give me a new one (I'm hoping I still have a warrenty and will not have to pay too much for it. I know I had an extended warrenty, but I do not know exactly how _long _of a warrenty it was…so keep your fingers crossed that I can get this fixed quickly.)


	15. Revelations

Beauty Meets Beast

**Shadowblayze: **Thanks, I've been trying really hard to keep everyone as in character as I can. I have a tendency to stray from the characters personality and just go with something random. But I've really been trying to keep it on target this time.

Chapter 15 Revelations

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. They thought Sango was her? Dropping her head into her hands, she sighed. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't run away, this never would have happened."

"What are you talking about?" Sango mumbled, jumping slightly due to the coughs that wracked her body. "How could this possibly be your fault? You haven't done anything. These are just cruel men who like hurting others."

"But that's just the thing, I have." Kagome could feel the tears welling in her eyes. How do you tell your best friend that you are the cause of all their distress? Sango would hate her if she knew just why she had been kidnapped and tortured for days on end. Sighing softly, she slowly lifted her head and looked at her friend, gaining courage when she saw the concerned look that adorned her face. "About a week ago," she sighed, once again turning her gaze to the floor, "I was exploring Sesshoumaru's castle and I went into a room that was behind a barrier out of pure curiosity. Sesshoumaru showed up, extremely pissed, and told me to get out. I was so scared I ran from the castle and into the nearby woods. I collapsed from exhaustion far from the safety of the castle and was attacked by some wolves with raging hormones. But just when I thought I was done for, Sesshoumaru showed up and saved me. He killed all the wolves, except for a few who ran. That's why I got hurt and that's why they took you. They want revenge for their fallen comrades."

Sango was speechless, but surprisingly it wasn't due to her false capture. What really floored her were Sesshoumaru's actions. "He saved you?"

"Yeah, he did. He even took me home so I could get some medicine."

"What was the medicine for?" Miroku asked, helping Sango into a more comfortable position against him.

"When one of the wolves tried to kiss me, I released some of my miko energy. So in retaliation he clawed me. She lowered her shirt so they could see the now scabbed over wounds. "They got infected and so since I cannot take youkai medicine, Sesshoumaru took me home so I could get some."

"That's horrible! Are you okay?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, Sango could be so odd sometimes. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

The young exterminator waved it off, pretending they hadn't been torturing her day in and day out since her capture. "I've survived worse." Hearing noise outside, Sango gasped and leaned further against Miroku strong form. "Oh no, here they come."

"Here who come?"

000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell that?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, searching out the scent the older youkai had detected. "Yeah, it's Sango's blood."

"This Sesshoumaru thought so. Kagome and the monk's scent go this was as well. We are close."

They'd been stealthily sneaking through the caves in search of their comrades, being careful to conceal their scents and youki to avoid being discovered. Upon entering the caves, Inuyasha had started with his usual brash tactics, but a quick reminder that they didn't know where their friends…or their enemies were and that the wrong move could resulting their demise convinced him otherwise.

"The wolves are close," Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws as he and Sesshoumaru once again began sneaking through the caves. "I will be the one who kills those bastards."

"We shall see."

00000000000000000000000

"Hello my dear, did you miss me?"

"Who are you?" Miroku shouted, standing protectively in front of the girls even though he knew he stood no chance against them without the wind tunnel, which was utterly useless in this enclosed space. "Why have you taken us captive?"

Warui merely chuckled, "Do you wish for death?" He spun around and kicked the monk into the nearby wall. "Now," he said, drawing ever closer to Kagome and Sango. "Are you finally ready to admit your sins against me my darling Kagome?" He leaned down and brushed his hand across Sango's cheek, smirking when she trembled.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome shouted, trying to get between them.

"Silence!" He shouted, backhanding Kagome, who tripped over Miroku's prone body. "I shall deal with you later. Dorei!"

"Yes master,"

"Keep our guest company while I have a chat with Kagome."

"Yes master," he replied, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her to him, his face glinting with excitement.

"I said, leave her ALONE!" Kagome screamed as Warui once again touched Sango's face, this time with his claws. "I'm the one you want!"

"No! She's lying! I admit I, I am the one who has wronged you." Sango lowered her face, forcing her body into a submissive position.

"That's better. Now, how do you intend to make it up to me?"

His hand reached for the now cowering exterminator and Kagome gasped. "NO, Sango! I am Kagome! And I can prove it!" She abruptly pulled her shirt down and exposed her scabby chest to the two youkai.

"Master," Dorei said, sniffing her chest a little longer than necessary. "It smells of Joshu."

Smiling maliciously, Warui backhanded Sango and turned to face his new victim. "Why, it is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Guards," Inuyasha mumbled as they crouched hidden in a crevice high on the wall.

"The leader must be in there." They'd scared a guard, before they killed him, into telling them where Kagome and the others were being held. Upon reaching it though, they discovered the room was guarded and had retreated to their current location to avoid being seen. "We must attack quickly. Any hesitation could result in your friends' deaths."

000000000000000000000000

"Miroku! Miroku! Wake up!" Sango wailed, cradling his head in her lap. "Oh please wake up!" The door opened once again and she laid him down gently and attempted to stand in front of him. Blinded by the light, she stared at her silhouetted visitors, struggling to remain standing. She would not let them touch Miroku, this time shewould protect him. She squinted, eyes widening in disbelief when she saw the silvery hair. "Inuyasha?" As her eyes slowly adjusted, she gasped, realizing that the being in front of her was not Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru. Confusion filled her face, until a moment later when she saw Inuyasha's ears peaking over the older youkai's shoulder.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he rushed forward to catch her as she collapsed with exhaustion. He leaned her up against the wall, quickly checking her for injuries before turning his attention to Miroku.

"They took her a few minutes ago, I don't know where." She struggled to get to Miroku, unwilling to leave him alone as Inuyasha stood back up to confer with Sesshoumaru. She once again pulled his head into her lap, stroking his blood-soaked hair.

"We have to find them!" Inuyasha yelled, turning to leave.

"Inuyasha wait!" Sango pleaded, "Please help Miroku! Warui kicked him into the wall and now he won't wake up. I think he broke a few ribs."

"The monk is dead," Sesshoumaru sighed, moving to leave as well.

"NO! It can't be! He's still breathing!"

"His body may still be taking in air, but his spirit is gone. Now come, we must leave."

"WAIT!" Sango wailed, now reaching out to the youkai lord. "Please save him lord Sesshoumaru. He was protecting me and Kagome. He doesn't deserve to die."

He sighed as he took in her words, reached for his hip. Pulling Tenseiga from its sheath, he searched out the toads that were pulling Miroku's soul away. 'For Kagome.'

A.N. O.K! I am back on track. After a ton of tears and frustration and drama, my computer is in Macon being fixed…FOR FREE! And until I get it back, my stepdad let me borrow his. So, I should be able to finish this story relatively soon. I have another chapter ready to type, but I thought I'd go ahead and post this one. This story is very quickly coming to its end, only a few more chapters. Until next time!


	16. Trial and Sacrifice

Beauty Meets Beast

**Rei: ****Yes, there was a reason I killed him off. I wanted to show that Sesshoumaru's feelings for Kagome have grown so strong that he is willing to save the life of a human he barely knows. Trust me, I love Miroku…I didn't like killing him off…but he didn't stay dead, so that's all that matters. Plus…I wanted to enhance Kagome's feeling of being alone for this chapter. If she thought Miroku was still alive, she might still have confidence that they would get out easily. Now, she sees that isn't the case. **

**Nowyouseemenowyoudont:**** You can come out of your corner now. XD Oh, and sorry about the color last time. I don't know why it does that. I was typing it in a dark purple but somehow that translates to pink on the site. And this is the only site that does that.**

**Chapter 16 Trial and Sacrifice**

**"Let me go!" Kagome screamed as they once again dragged her who knows where. The only positive thing that she could find was that they were back outside, which meant her chances of being found were decidedly higher. "You are so dead when I figure out how you're controlling my purification!"**

"Now, now, calm down. We don't want your lover to miss the main event."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled, trying to hide her surprise. They had stopped in the middle of a large clearing; her arm gripped tightly in Warui's clawed hand.

"There is no use pretending. He is almost here and then we may start."

"If he is here, you are so dead! You might as well let me purify you now." He smirked and she tried to look serious. "You think your friends' deaths were bad. That is nothing compared to what he will do to you." But, even as she said this, Kagome could feel the doubt welling up. 'Sesshoumaru isn't here; he must be confusing him with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru doesn't care what happens to me, except that he's gonna have to kidnap someone else to teach Rin.' She struggled to keep her face bored, imitating the youkai she wished was actually coming. 'At least Sango is safe…' she trailed off as she thought back to Miroku. 'There's no way he survived. He hit the wall head on.'

"Ah, here he comes. And he brought friends. No matter, they will not change things."

Kagome gasped as she looked up, barely able to believe her eyes when she saw two silver haired figures emerging from the foliage. But when she saw Miroku just behind them, Sango cradled in his arms, she cried out, unable to contain her joy. 'He's not hurt at all! How could that be?'

She didn't have long to think on this however as Dorei chose that moment to throw her over his shoulder and took off into the woods.

"Inuyasha, go. And know that if you fail to keep her safe, I will take great pleasure in killing you." Sesshoumaru growled as he continued to advance on Warui. The young hanyou merely scoffed and twisted off into the woods, Tessaiga in hand. "Monk,"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru,"

"Take the woman and go." Once they were gone, Sesshoumaru once again approached his enemy.

"So quick to send you allies away? You will regret that. But do not worry; they will soon join you in the afterlife."

Sesshoumaru merely stared blankly at him, drawing Tokigen from its resting place. "Prepare to die."

0000000000000000

Inuyasha could hear Kagome ahead of him cursing like a sailor and it made him proud. 'That's my girl.' It didn't take him long to catch up to them. When they finally came into view, he snarled. Dorei had Kagome on the ground and was slowly stripping her clothes.

"Let me go!" She screamed, kicking at him in attempt to throw him off. She once again shrieked when he grabbed her shirt, tearing through her freshly healed wounds. Sick of looking at him, she turned her head to the side, smirking when she caught a flash of red. "You are so dead."

"I'm going to enjoy this," Dorei chuckled, unable to sense the presence behind him.

"So am I." Dorei frowned and turned behind him, gasping as he was met with the broad side of Inuyasha's fist. "Kagome, are you ok?" he said softly, kneeling next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she murmured, trying in vain to get her clothing into some semblance of order. "I think I sprained my ankle though."

"You interrupted my play," Dorei snarled, pulling himself from the tree Inuyasha had thrown him into. "Now I'm going to make you wish your mother never disgraced the world with your presence."

"Oh yeah, let's see it!" Dorei rushed at Inuyasha then, hands out to strangle him. When he was a foot from him, Inuyasha casually picked Kagome up and leapt over the frustrated wolf, smirking when the pathetic creature ran into another tree. "Nice attack, you almost dented the tree. But now it's my turn." Dorei didn't even know what hit him. Before he could even pick himself up, Inuyasha had grabbed him and thrown him through three more trees. "Still having fun?"

Dorei snarled and turned to glare at the surprisingly reserved hanyou, however the effect was totally ruined by the blood coursing down his face. He screamed and charged pulling a dagger from his belt.

"Nice toy, how about I show you the real thing." He drew Tessaiga from its sheath, smirking when the wolf abruptly stopped and turned in retreat. "Hope you enjoy Hell."

* * *

"It would seem as if your friend has failed." Warui grinned as he prepared to lunge at the utterly bored taiyoukai.

"I think not," Sesshoumaru replied, neatly sidestepping the attack and looking to where Inuyasha was emerging from the trees with Kagome in tow. He inwardly frowned when he realized she was wearing the hanyou's haori, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Turning back to his enemy, he began flicking grit from under one of his claws. "It is you who has failed"

"We shall see." He lunged again, his face seeming to glow in the fading sunlight, smirking when Sesshoumaru once again moved to sidestep him. Right as he past him, Warui pulled a vial from his belt and threw it at him, grinning madly as he watched it shatter on impact. Sesshoumaru growled as he suddenly found himself utterly unable to move. "Nice, isn't it? Don't bother trying to move. That potion was made by a miko, you cannot break it." He smiled as he walked past the immobile taiyoukai. "Now to claim my prize."

"In your dreams creep!" Inuyasha yelled, setting Kagome down at the base of a nearby tree. "You still gotta go through me!"

"Not a problem," he said, casually pulling a bag from his pocket and extracting a white powdery substance, which he proceeded to blow in Inuyasha's face.

"What the…" Inuyasha gasped, collapsing to the ground.

"This powder is something special I picked up to knock out unruly dogs." He slowly turned to Kagome, his fingers tapping together ominously. "And now my dear, it is your turn."

"NO!" Sesshoumaru screamed, struggling against the invisible bonds that held him as he watched Warui draw his sword and advance on the now trembling Kagome who was struggling to get up. She managed to stand, but once again fell over when she tried to get away. Sesshoumaru could only watch as she tried to get away, his youki rising with each second. Warui was almost upon her now, laughing maniacally as he raised his sword to strike her. "You will not touch her!" Sesshoumaru roared, releasing his raging youki and shattering the bonds that held him at bay.

Meanwhile, Kagome watched in slow motion as Warui charged at her. Turning to Sesshoumaru, her eyes widened minutely when she saw him break free and rush at them, tackling Warui to the ground. But, just when she thought it was over, Warui suddenly drew a dagger from his belt and threw. The young miko found herself utterly paralyzed with fear as she watched the knife barrel towards her head. Enraged even further, Sesshoumaru wasted no time in driving his hand through Warui heart and once again took off. Kagome screamed and threw her arms up to protect her face, awaiting the blow…that never came.

She slowly opened her eyes, and immediately wished she hadn't. Sesshoumaru had gotten between her and the blade and it was now lodged deep in his chest. He collapsed on top of her, his now Ebony hair covering her like a blanket. Before she knew it, Kagome was wailing, turning him over so she could inspect the wound. The blade had entered his chest from the side and she was sure it had punctured his lung. His face was slowly draining itself of color and she sobbed as he struggled for breath.

"Kagome…are you *cough*…injured?"

"Shhhhhh, don't talk. You have to save your strength." She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his hair, her eyes searching the clearing for Miroku.

"Kagome…I wanted *cough* you to know *cough*…that y-you…"

"Hush! Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine! You'll heal in the morning and then everything will be fine."

"Listen…I f-finally…understand *cough* what my father…was talking…about."

"What?"

"You…you are who I protect. *cough* Please…tell Rin…th-that this Sesshou*cough*maru is pleased…with her."

"What are you talking about? Tomorrow we'll go home and you can tell her yourself." She continued to stroke his hair, surprised when he suddenly grasped her hand in his own.

"This Sesshoumaru is…glad you were not *cough* hurt." His grip on her hand wavered and Kagome felt the tears begin anew as his eyes drooped shut and his hand fell from her grasp completely.

"NO!" She screamed, curling her body even further around his now crumpled form. "Please, please don't leave me! I would have gladly chosen death if I knew this was the alternative!"

'Is this true?'

The sound of such an airy voice caused Kagome to jump up. She quickly scanned the field, but saw no one. "Who said that!" When no answer seemed to come, Kagome once again turned her gaze to the broken youkai lord. But something was different this time, she could feel power crackling in the air and when she looked up this time; Kagome was shocked to see the form of Kikyo standing before her. "Wha…"

"Surprised to see me Kagome?" She knelt in front of the couple, her form wavering a bit as she struggled to stay corporeal. "I assume by your expression that he did not tell you I was the one to curse him."

Kagome shook her head furiously, unsure what to make out of any of this. Kikyo had died shortly before the final battle…she'd seen it with her own eyes. "How..are you…"

"Here? It is because of his curse. You see, I knew his lifespan was exponentially greater than my own and so when cursing him, I created a loophole so that, should he ever break the curse…I would be able to come back and see it for my own eyes. I never thought it would be you though."

"What are you talking about? And why did you curse him?"

"Sacrifice,"

"Wha…"

"This youkai was so haughty that he thought no one to be worthy of his protection. No one was worth any effort on his part."

"But what does that have to do with you?"

"That does not matter. But, by sacrificing himself for you, even when he knew night drew near and that he would therefore change, he has lifted the curse. And now I once again ask you, is it true? If you could change what happened, would you have wished for death simply so this youkai could live?"

Kagome sniffed and looked down at the elegant youkai lord in her lap, would she? She felt herself nodding her head even as she thought back over the past few weeks. She didn't know when it had happened, but sometime during all the fights and frights…she'd fallen for him…hard. When she'd seen him across that field had truly been the happiest moment in her life. "But why did he come for me?"

"Love makes one do strange things."

Kagome's gaze shot up. "Wha…love? Are you saying, you think he loved me?"

"Why else would he come to your rescue? But we are getting off subject. Would you trade places with him if you could?"

Kagome didn't even hesitate this time as she stiffly nodded her head. "I would do anything for him."

"That's all I needed to know."

Kagome gasped as Kikyo's form suddenly shattered, sending blankets of dust around Kagome and her fallen lord. Sesshoumaru's body began to glow and it slowly rose from the ground. She tried for a moment to pull him back, but the force on his body was too strong and he was lifted high into the air. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a glimmer of silver appear on his head and realized what was happening. He was changing back into a youkai. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes as she watched his form change, the dust providing extra flair to the transformation. When he lowered back to the ground, Kagome moved to rush to his side, but halfway there she froze, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

He shifted, his arm coming up to push himself to his knees and up to a standing position. He spun around to face her, his expression one of total shock. "Kagome?"

Unable to contain her joy anymore, Kagome flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. He stiffened for a moment, but she refused to let go. After a moment, his arms came to wrap around her body and she smiled, tightening her grip. However when he moved to grip her chin and tilt her face to look at him, it was her turn to stiffen. He slowly leaned down, and she watched, unable to believe her eyes. When his lips met hers, the world melted away to nothing. His tongue swept gently over her bottom lip and she moaned, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem," Inuyasha said softly, causing them to shoot apart. He grinned and glanced over to Miroku and Sango. "I think they forgot we were here."

"Oh shut up!" Kagome said as she threw a rock at the hanyou's head.

A.N. The end of this chapter took FOREVER! I kept struggling with the wording. Hope you are all happy with the way the final battle turned out. There will be at least one more chapter…maybe two. Oh and I got my laptop back! XD I am REALLY glad too. I was about to throw the other one out the window. The stupid internet connector wouldn't work right and so every 3 minutes I had to go in and manually connect to the network. But Havoc is back (my computer's name is Havoc Prrrrpt) and everything is right in the cosmos again…or well for the moment it is. Please read and review!


	17. Tired of Waiting

Beauty Meets Beast

Kagome's Long-Lost Sister:Well, to answer your first question; I didn't really come up with an exact reason for Kikyo's curse. But the gist is he screwed her over and she was simply seeking revenge, I don't really know. I'll let you go with it where you will. However, it would make sense to me that it might have happened when she was "courting" Inuyasha. Maybe she witnessed Inuyasha being attacked by an enemy he could not handle and Sesshoumaru simply lurked nearby instead of helping. She wanted to punish him for ignoring/tormenting Inuyasha. And as for your second question; the fact that Sesshoumaru showed up to help when Kagome goes missing and that fact that he is willing to fight for her life shows that he cares for her and even someone as dense as Inuyasha can see that. And sorry, I gave up cussing a while back so I try not to curse in my works…but I'm sure you can use your imagination to come up with her curses.

Chapter 17

The morning sun hit Kagome's face like a bomb and she growled, throwing the covers over her face. "Can't you just go back and pretend it's still night for a while longer?" After a moment she peeked out, frowning when she discovered that the sun hadn't taken her suggestion. Sitting up reluctantly, her mind thought back to the night before, after the battle.

She'd been surprised when he laid them down in his bed and curled around her, saying that he wanted to wait until she was fully healed so that he wouldn't risk hurting her further. But the way he'd had cradled her to him left little doubt in her mind as to his feelings. In fact, he hadn't left go of her from the moment the battle ended.

She stretched leisurely, wincing as the wounds on her chest pulled at her skin. "Stupid wolves,"

"Stupid woman,"

Kagome gasped, she hadn't heard him come in. "Good morning to you too."

"I trust you slept well," he said as if he hadn't been sleeping right beside her.

"Most agreeable," she giggled, "although I could really go for a bath right about now."

"I think I could go for one myself." She squeaked when she suddenly found herself in his arms as he walked to the adjoining bathroom.

Half an hour later, Kagome scrunched her face up looked at her hands, which were beginning to resemble prunes. "I'm getting wrinkly." The taiyoukai behind her chuckled and she frowned. "What I am!"

She was currently sitting between his legs, playing with his hair as she rested against him. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, simply enjoying his company. Although she had to admit, she'd been thoroughly embarrassed when he'd set her down and stripped their clothing. But so far he'd been a complete gentleman.

She tried to ignore her stomach, which was beginning to voice its emptiness with increasing vigor, but soon its grumblings alerted the taiyoukai behind her to its predicament. He once again chuckled and she blushed. "Sorry, I haven't had anything to eat since early yesterday morning.

He frowned when he realized she was right. When they'd returned the night before, he taken her to his room almost immediately—instructing Kaliegha to show her companions where they could sleep. When they'd reached his room, he'd instantly pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. He'd held her for a moment before remembering her wounds had been reopened. He quickly cleaned them, using his saliva to speed the healing process, before changing her into her pajamas. He'd fallen asleep shortly afterwards, listening to her even breaths as she cuddled beside him.

Slowly lifting her from the tub, Sesshoumaru took his time drying them off. He dressed her in a simple kimono with gold lining and etching before leading her down to the dining hall.

00000000

Kagome smiled as she waved goodbye to her friends. They'd agreed—with Sesshoumaru's consent of course—to visit as much as they could during their search for the remaining shards. She sighed as she turned to re-enter the fortress, tonight was the night. Her wounds were finally healed and she planned to take full advantage of that. Since the battle two weeks ago, she'd been spending more and more time with the youkai lord and it was becoming increasingly difficult to look at him without melting into a pile of goo. But tonight that would change. She was tired of waiting. He'd been hinting at his desire for days and now she was finally going to get to taste him.

Grinning with excitement, she walked to his study knowing he would most likely be buried under a mound of paperwork. Opening the door slowly, she peeked her head in. Sure enough, he was sitting behind his desk, examining one of the several treaties and proposals that covered his desk. She waited until he looked up over at her before slowing curling her finger in a "come hither" motion. She saw his eyes widen slightly as he rose from the desk and began walking towards her. Keeping an alluring look on her face, she led him to his…now their…room.

When they reached his room, she slowly reached for the tie to her kimono, taking her time stripping. He had yet to move, however his gaze followed her wherever she went. "Are you sure you're fully healed?"

"Even if I weren't…I can't wait any longer." When he continued to merely stand, looking spellbound, she walked to him and began stripping his clothes for him. "Tonight I want you, Sesshoumaru, between my legs."

He growled approvingly and captured her lips, quickly ridding himself of the last of his clothing. His arms came up to embrace, trailing his fingers over her skin. "Your wish is mine to grant," he said, picking her up and waking to the bed. Giggling, Kagome turned her attention to his neck, nibbling just above his shoulder. He growled again, laying her down before reclaiming her lips.

A soft moan escaped her and she reached up to cup his face with her hand. Her other hand was not idle; it trailed down his body, her nimble fingers mapping his chest. He groaned when her small hand gently touched him. Kagome, think she'd hurt him, jerked her hand away.

"I'm sorry!"

He chuckled, enjoying her innocence. Gently, he pulled her hand back to him. "Do you feel what you have done to this Sesshoumaru?"

He released her hand, burying his face in her neck, nuzzling her skin and nipping at it softly. She ran her fingers all over him, her curiosity getting the better of her. It was like velvet wrapped in steel. He groaned once again and she grew bolder, wrapping her hand around him and stroking him lightly.

His mouth trailed down to her breast and it was her turn to moan. He nuzzled her chest, paying special attention to the faint lines that still marred her once unblemished skin, before trailing his mouth to her nipple. He nipped at it lightly before soothing it with his tongue. Her hands abandoned his length, coming up to hold him to her.

He trailed his hand down to her core, smirking against her skin when she moaned his name. His fingers found her clit, running circles around it. His lips trailed up to her ear, suckling gently on the lobe before moving back down to her collarbone. She blushed when he leaned back to admire her but he merely smiled.

He slid down her body, trailing kisses as he went. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he lightly licked her core, relishing her sharp intake of air. She heard him murmur a quiet "Delicious," before leaning in to lap at her like a dying man to the fountain of youth. He kept his eyes on her the entire time, watching as she convulsed in ecstasy.

Her hands tangled in his silken locks and she moaned a broken version of his name as he continued his sweet torture on her body. She had no idea she could feel like this. His lips closed around her clit and Kagome found herself soaring higher and higher. Suddenly, it was as if her entire being had been lit from within. Her desire scorched her as she writhed in the throes of her climax.

She panted as she slowly came down from her high, her sated body relaxing into the bed. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Sesshoumaru slowly licked his lips clean and climbed back up her body. Feeling his claws trace the soft skin by her ear, she sighed and opened her eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru is not finished with you," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her once again. He deepened the kiss, hoping to distract her descended into her body. Her body tensed immediately and he stilled his movements, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her neck. He remained motionless for what seemed like ages, willing to wait as long as she needed…an idea that still confused him. He never once before cared what someone else felt, but for her…he would do anything. 'Is this love?'

Tears filled her eyes, and even though he kissed them away, all Kagome could think of was the pain. It was like being ripped in two! She found herself doubting if this was even worth it. But after a while, the pain lessened, leaving the oddest feeling. She shifted experimentally against him, smiling when he groaned. It felt good to have such power over him. But when he pulled back and thrusted into her, it was clear the power was his. Her world narrowed to him; his skin, his hair, his…they filled her consciousness. Her body soared even higher than it had before, something she wouldn't have thought possible before this moment, and she once again felt the tightening in her core as she approached bliss.

Sesshoumaru was also closely reaching his limit. He grunted and began thrusting with fervor. Wanting her to reach her climax with him, he reached down between their joined bodies to her clit, rubbing in time to his thrusts. She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly to her as she reached her peak. He followed a moment after, sinking his fangs into her soft skin to seal the deal.


End file.
